


Auradon

by pretty_t34



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliffhangers, Complete, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Madness, Multi, Self-Hatred, Suspense, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why Did I Write This?, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_t34/pseuds/pretty_t34
Summary: What if everything was different?Auradon may have the looks of promise but not all gain opportunities and chances.  What if everything was a bit more in the dark? What secrets lie behind Auradon and the Isle of the Lost?Warning;There is strong language, acknowledgment of abuse, darker topics (suicide, mental health, etc.) Please read this warning before reading this story I don't want anyone to be harmed reading this cause your health is important than an interesting story.(COMPLETE: Will be rewritten ♥️)





	1. Beginnings

A long time ago,

There was a powerful king and beside him was his queen who seen great beauty within.

They ruled over a land where prosperous heroes and royalty lived as one.

This land was named Auradon.

The land was filled to the brim with shining gold, beautiful forests, and lively kingdoms.

However, behind every shining display lied a dirty secret.

This secret was the Isle of the Lost.

The Isle wasn't made of gold, it was made with rags and dirt.

The villains and their lackeys lived here. Reanimated with life to live a far worse punishment than death.

Living in squalor and feeding off scraps. Living in much disgrace as their defeats.


	2. Rough and Ugly

"Adam, may I come in?"

"Yes. Come in."

Queen Belle slowly opened the door to her husband study. Her eyes filled with determination, she flattened her dress and clearing her throat-clearing out her fear.

" When are we bringing the villain children from the Isle?"

"Belle, I clarified that it will be soon-"

"We promised. We don't back down from deals and you know that."

King Adam sighed and took off his glasses gently rubbing his temple. Belle knew she was right. Her face turning into a smug look. Adam looked at his wife. How can he deny it? He sighed and looked at Belle," I'll send the letters and notify the press.", he responds. Belle smiled and kissed his cheek leaving his office proud of her victory.

Ben looked at his phone and sighed. He felt his nervousness rise every second, from all that happened he felt his guilt rise every second. Thoughts started to just fill up and pile in front of him, looking at the ceiling as his instincts took over he took a deep breath and dialed her number.

"Ben? Why are you calling me so late?"

"I feel like we can't keep going on like this…"

"Me either but it's either this or my family will cause a family rivalry between us no matter how close we are Ben less expose what your father did."

Ben groaned, "You're right Audrey…", as he shifted himself on his bed, "So what are we going to do? The villain kids are coming here soon and if anything happens…", he inquired as he stares at his desk as his eyes slowly start filling with worry. Ben sat himself up from his bed and walking to his desk staring at his work.

"Well Ben we can break up but there are going to be some repercussions, hopefully, Daddy won't say anything but I can never be too sure."

"Thanks, Audrey."

Mal aggressively walked to her mother," Mother what is this?", she asked lifting a delicate parchment paper. Maleficent slightly looked over her shoulder," A letter from the king, child and you're going."

"Mother I do-"

"What I say is final Mal you have no say in what you do. You want to earn my approval you will go to Auradon and rule over.", Maleficent stated has her voice slowly shaped into a low growl.

"What if I fail mother?"

The room fell into dark silence. Time stood still. Mal felt the cold wind bite her pale skin.

"If you fail, you will be just like your father-a useless and spineless human. You will never be accepted into this home ever again. I do not want to see your face nor I want you seen back on this isle. I almost killed a man once. Killing you would be no different. Understood?"

"Y-Yes mother.."

Maleficent lowly laughed at her daughter's weakness. She turned around as she stroked her scepter.

"Now go pack you leave at sunrise tomorrow."

Carlos gently stroked the letter looking at the clean paper front to back admiring the waxy seal and the gentle color of yellow amongst the violent reds, whites, and blacks of his mother's home. His eyes started to water and tears fell down his cheek. This was finally the ticket. The way out. He hugged the letter close to him and hid it in his pillowcase.

"CARLOS GET OVER HERE NOW."

"Y-Yes mother!"

Carlos rushed to his feet carefully not stepping on the bear traps set in his mother's closet. Feeling his heart filled with dread as his steps felt heavier, his breathing almost hitching in fear, and hands almost dripping with sweat. He looked at his mother she looked the same, almost like she was immortal. Her greyish skin and body made her look almost like a walking corpse, her makeup didn't help her much either caked-on almost to hide the fact she was aging. Containers and containers of anti-aging creams laid around her room along with animal heads hanging amongst her bedroom. Their beady eyes begging to set freed or buried to their proper graves. Carlos looked down to avoid her looming beading gaze.

"Carlos look around."

Carlos looked around the room. Nothing to be out of place nothing changed everything being set in their proper place. Carlos looks back at her and stutters," E-Everything seem-"

"Shut up Carlos. I used to be glorious. I used to be the reigning queen of the fashion industry my fashion was paraded and admired. My furs were the best thing that happened to me.", Cruella ranted as she took a long drag off her pipe and blew the green smoke out almost surrounding her in a cruel veil.

"But if there is one thing that everyone below me knew it was to never hide things from me. I saw the letter in the mail Carlos. You think you are so clever to hide things from me don't you?", she sneered as she lifted her ashtray chucking it at Carlos to out her frustrations. Carlos quickly flinched from the tray. Cruella took another drag off her pipe and judged Carlos up and down," Did you wear that today Carlos? For being my offspring I expected more from you. But doesn't matter I need you to be useful. ", she states staring down Carlos with her beady eyes.

"Y-Yes Mother?"

"Become closer with that Mal girl and help her rule over Auradon. So I-I mean we can live in absolute glory. Because remember when I say jump."

"How high?"

"Good boy."


	3. Beginnings

"Mal Bertha, you understand what you must do to make me happy correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what ?"

" Yes, Mother."

She will never forget that day. Her mother looming in the shadows, her dreaded yellow eyes glowing boring into her soul. Her deep sultry voice carrying a linger of sadism and cruelty. Her long polished nails stroking her beloved crow. Those eyes. They said so many words in a simple stare. Even if that memory was so long ago she remembered the details so vividly. She was only 9 and already scared of her mother. She learned not to crave affection. She learned how to not have human emotions. The only thing she knows is cruelty and power.

And that is all she needs.

Mal opens her eyes, feeling her body full with a numbing ache slowly gaining the energy to get herself up and stare out the window to her home. She lets out an exasperated sigh feeling hints of the sun hitting her face. She removed her blanket and groans in annoyance seeing her drapes opened.

"Useless henchmen.", she mutters closing her black drapes walking towards her broken mirror looking at her features gently rolling her eyes. She hated that mirror. It mocked her, and she knows she doesn't look much of a fae. She simply looks like a plain human. One can't even simply guess that she was half-fae if it wasn't for her striking green eyes. She doesn't have much resemblance to her mother. Almost none. However, there was no time to dwell on her looks grabbing her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

She looks at her outfit as her worn-out purple leather jacket littered with graffiti looked almost plain it doesn't help that her black ripped jeans started lack color, her leather combat boots littered with dirt and scratches from parkour but that didn't matter. Looks are the last on her mind. She leaves out her house looking at the dark forest. She never knew why her mother didn't want to live in the city, but she didn't complain either.

The city usually bustled with life until Mal steps in. Her mother ruled over this isle, and no one steals her crown. Not even the Evil Queen. She felt the people eyes stare at her as she walked along the city streets stealing a somewhat rotten apple from a stand continuing her walk to Dragon Hall.

Evie looked at her mirror admiring her face. Looking at her makeup checking for any imperfections while gently combing her soft ocean blue waves making facial expressions checking if her makeup hid enough of her flaws quickly she placed the mirror away. Checking for any signs for her friends' arrival but to no avail. It started to seem like she was the only one on time until she sees a small petite boy running to the gate of Dragon Hall.

"Hey, Evie!"

"Hello, Carlos."

"Mal and Jay seem to be late. Like usual huh."

Evie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair seemingly unbothered by her two friend's tardiness," Well we don't have much time for this let's just go we can see them later at lunch or something.", Evie mentions in slight annoyance as she and Carlos headed off to class.

Jay hustled up to the gate casually carrying his stolen trinkets and treasures with a sneaky grin on his face looking at all his stolen items.

"Well well if it isn't our lovely thief Jay."

Jay slightly jumped at the sardonic voice he turns around and grins," Well well isn't it our lovely princess of the isle Mal Bertha", he says teasingly. Mal shoots him a quick glare," Call me princess and there is an option of you losing your best hand. ", she threatened as her tone laced a menacing growl as her green eyes pierced his brown ones. Jay raises his hands in defense signing defeat as they both walk into class.

Classes seemed like they flew by fast. It made things almost surreal, the four friends headed out of the doors of the school. Mal walked ahead and turned at them with a smirk.

"Well? Let's tear up this bitch shall we?"

The night sky started to show, prime time for crime in the city of the Isle. Pirate ran rampant as their loud chants, yells, and voices ran across the street as the sound of the unlucky victims merged in whether it was being robbed, raped, or even worse-dead. Amongst these pirating crews was Uma, her wicked laughter rang across the Isle as she was shimmering a necklace that her crew stole gently flicking her teal braids.

"Harry. Gil. Get over here.", she ordered as her voice started to leak impatience with every second.

"Now."

Harry and Gil rushed to her side eager to hear their next order standing near her with patient ears, " What's my name?", she purred looking admiringly at the necklace

"Um-"

"Shrimpy!"

Uma glared at Gil with her cold brown eyes as her eyebrows furrowed as her face looked on the brink of bursting in anger. Harry slinked to Gil gently placing his sharp hook near his throat," That isn't the right answer. Friend.", Harry muttered threateningly slowly inching his hook near Gil's neck.

"U-Uma!"

Harry laughed maniacally as he removed himself from Gil and looked at Gil with his piercing blue eyes.

" And don't forget Gilly."


	4. New Place, New Start

Mal looked at the limousine in front of her. Is this it? Leaving her home she grew to love just for some prep school filled with greedy heroes and royalty. Mal sighs and shoved her stuff in the trunk and got in the fancy car. She looked around and felt the seats. The pure leather glided across her skin, the nicely stored snacks and drinks fresh and lacking mold Mal felt like it was a dream, almost even surreal. Mal took a strange look at a few devices.

"What is this stuff?"

"Technology."

Mal looked at the various devices and hummed. She was impressed with all the sounds and pictures," And these little things have noises and moving pictures?", she asked.

"Yes."

Mal expression changed as a little smirk grew on her face. She invested so much time in the little device the sound of the door closing snapped her out of the trance.

"Mal?"

"Evie?"

Evie looked at Mal in shock as her eyes almost popping out of sockets," You're going to Auradon also?!", she asked enthused as she hugged her in excitement. Mal face instantly cringed as she was grouped into a hug. Evie quickly released the hug as she picked up a blue candy from the snack basket and bite onto it. Evie face lit up and handed Mal a purple candy. Mal looked at the candy suspiciously and bit it," It lacks blood and flies. Nice.", she states pleasantly pleased with the sweet treat.

Jay waltzed in the car and sighed," Looks like we are heading to the land of dreams.", he patronized as he snatched up some candy and was about to snatch a few devices until the driver stopped him," The limousine technology can't be removed but you will be provided with proper tech and equipment ", he states while driving. The driver stopped the car as he quickly went out as he sees Carlos slightly bloodied and has slight injuries, quickly placing his items in the car and pulling out a first aid kit. The three sped out and saw their weak friend almost attacking the driver until they saw him help Carlos wounds. He looked like a kicked puppy left out the sidewalk from his owner.

"What happened to you son?", the driver inquired as worry started to sketch his face as he patched up the small boy.

" Nothing, it's just my usual day to day of roughhousing here.."

Carlos limped himself up as he was placed in the car gently with the help of the other three into the car. Evie held Carlos close not letting him go almost feeling as if she was about to lose him to the brutal grips of death. The car became dead silent. No word exchanged as they looked out the window and sees that the car was near the edge. Evie face contoured to a face of panic and she patted Mal carefully trying not to wake Carlos as he passed out during the drive. Mal looked at the driver as her face in pure terror.

"Um, driver don't you think you're to close to the fuckin edge?", Mal challenged as she tries to swallow down her fear.

" Mal your language."

The driver cleared his throat and pressed a button as a golden bridge formed and shaped before their eyes. The car drove as it was almost magic. The friends looked at each other astonished and even feeling a surge of disbelief. They looked out the window seeing the water look almost crystal clear almost seeing what is inside the sea seeing so many animals besides rats. They were so enchanted by the surroundings the driver had to cough as a signal to get them out the car. Evie gently woke up Carlos and the four gotten out the car hearing welcome chants and cheering.

"What's going on?", Carlos asked.

"No clue but I like it.", Jay and Evie say in unison awkwardly waving to the students.

"Why is everything so bright?", Mal asked irritated as she looked around.

A kind figured emerged as she looked at the four students. She smiled as her eyes filled with kindness, with her hair tied up in a bun in the back with a sliver of grey in her brown locks as her pantsuit was prim and pressed with a pink bow scarf in the front.

"Welcome to Auradon! I am Headmistress Fairy Godmother.", she introduced as she curtsied to the four teens. She looks at four and cleared her throat.

"It's a little overwhelming for all of you and that's okay. Well my little darlings, let's get out of this sun so I can show you around the campus and show you your classes, yes?"

One thing that was all in their head and was in common, this is gonna be new.

Ben walked up to Fairy Godmother, " Hey Fairy Godmother! Are these all the Villan kids?", he asked as he stared at the four. Fairy Godmother nodded and looked at them," Students this is Ben. King Adam and Queen Belle's son. He will be the next heir for the throne of Auradon.", she introduced as she looked back at Ben, " And-", she began to state before being interrupted by the four.

"Mal."

"Jay."

"Evie."

"And I'm Carlos."

Ben slightly was taken aback from the introductions before looking at Carlos," What happ-", he started to ask until the three friends glared at him as a sign to not ask unless he wanted to see the sun tomorrow. Ben coughed out of nervousness before a curly head popped in," Ben as much as I love you doing your king stuff we have a council meeting to shadow with ya pops again.", she states almost in one breath. She turns her head and sees the four students.

"Well! Are these the students I was hearing about? Well then welcome to Auradon Prep, hopeful we run into more with each other! But I gotta head out so see ya guys soon! ", she says enthusiastically and scurring to her endeavor. Ben looked at his watch," Well looks like I gotta go but I'll properly introduce you to everyone next time around!", he states then heading off to meet with his father.

Jay quirks his eyebrow feeling his interest perk up," So who was that Fairy Godmother?", Jay investigated slightly looking around seeing to see if he can catch a glimpse again before Mal elbowed him while glaring him. Jay sighed," At least let us have some fun while we are here..", he whined slightly placing his arms around his head. Fairy Godmother laughs nervously as she clears her throat.

"Let's take you guys to your dorm!"


	5. Welcome to Auradon

“This is a super fucking disgusting room.”

“Really? I think it is nice.”

Mal sighed and closed the pink drapes in the room. Her face faltered to a slight disappointment, “ It’s still ugly but whatever,'' she says as she looked in her bag hanging up her stuff. Evie looks around the dorm room,” It looks different from what we had on the isle the curtains aren’t dirty and the floors aren’t broken. Or filled with rats.”, she stated shuddering at the thought of the rats. Mal nodded in agreement and grabbed out a thick book that looked worn with age as the bindings almost gave up with the pages she set the book down beside her dresser and laid on the fluffy pink bed,” Oh my- Evie these beds are soft.”, Mal says as she lightly bounced on the bed. 

Carlos and Jay looked around the dorm instantly running towards the bed letting the soft beds. Wrapping themselves amongst the nice sheets. It felt different as it has no bed bugs, dust, and even no mysterious substances. Carlos sat up and looked at Jay,” I think I’m gonna like it here...There’s nice beds, nice food, and no random murders.”, he states as he enjoyed the bed blanket in his hands, “ It’s way better than sleeping on a rug.”, Jay says as he relaxed staring at the elaborate ceiling.

“You slept on a rug?”

“Yea under a table with a bunch of TVs that don’t even work. “

Carlos looked at Jay shocked. Jay had it way worse than he thought, unlike Jay, Carlos had a mattress and a pillow Evie gave him but Jay only had a rug. Carlos felt his guilt rise until Jay gave him a half hug,” Hey Carlos you gonna be alright tho..No more beatings, threats, and borderline dying. We can’t handle what happened to ya the last time ...”, Jay says as his grip became more firm almost like a shield on him. Jay handed him a chocolate peanut butter cup from his jacket.

“Stole this for ya.”

“Ben, you broke up with Audrey?!”, said the curly-haired girl as she tries to speed up to Ben who was speed walking almost to the border of running,” I know, I know it's bad but Audrey didn’t want to keep doing it forever either…and I felt bad...”, he explained as he starts to slow down the pace,” Daisy your mom doesn’t make you have an arranged marriage.”, he states staring at Daisy hesitantly. Daisy stares Ben her face shifting into shock,” Benjamin...You are a very sweet guy. And I know you can’t stand seeing Audrey in pain either but Sleeping Beauty’s family is unrelentless. They won’t hesitate to expose your dad Ben…But my mom has mostly her head in the clouds sometimes and love is one of those things...Honestly, she didn’t approve of it either but ya know..”, she disclosed as her face softens as she gently gripped Ben’s shoulder. Ben and Daisy shared a small smile of reassurance before leaving out of the King’s meeting hall, “ Let’s go get something to eat, I'm curious what Ms. Potts is cooking up for dinner this week!”, Daisy exclaimed as a small bird lands and snuggles along her jawline.

Evie looked at the glorious dining hall. This is something she can get used to definitely. Mal, Carlos, and Jay followed behind looking at the extravagant hall. The warm lights and long tables everyone chattering and having fun until the chatter slowly stopped as the four walked to Ms. Potts to get their food. 

“Don’t feel so discouraged dears...You’ll be fine soon.”, Ms.Potts reassured before handing the four their dinner. Evie handed Ms. Potts a small smile with an underlying discomfort. The four left to eat in the darker corners of the dining hall and ate as the chatted about their day until a soft pitched voice broke the dark atmosphere,” Is it okay if we join you guys?”, the voice asked. Mal and Jay looked up as the see the curly-haired girl from before and a girl with short black bob styled with soft curls. Evie’s eyes start to brighten,” I remember you! Of course, you can guys give some room.”, she enthused as the three friends gave room to the girls. Jay looked at the curly-haired girl and smirked, “ Won’t your mommy have problems with you sitting with villains?”, he jokingly asked,” No my mother wouldn’t mind but she would mind me bringing apples in the house.”, the girl responds. Evie perked up. Apples? It started to sound familiar.

“Uhm, Apples? Why doesn’t your mother like apples?”, Evie asked.

“Well my mother is Snow White so her having apples in the house makes her a bit nervous.”, the girl casually explained as she eats a piece of bread. She quickly perked up,” Oh goodness I didn’t introduce myself! I am Daisy White! And this is Lonnie Li daughter of Mulan.,” she introduced as she looked eagerly at the four,” And you guys?”, she inquired as she took another bite of her bread. Lonnie looked at Daisy and gently nudged her shoulder,” I thought was doing icebreakers!”, she joked as Daisy huffed. Mal rolled her eyes and sighed.

“I guess I’ll go first I’m Mal....”, Mal says as she stuffs a spoonful of soup in her mouth

“Jay. And Daisy huh nice to meetcha princess.”, Jay introduced flirtingly as he winked at Daisy. 

“Carlos.”, Carlos says while tearing off a piece of bread to dip in the sauce on his dish.

“E-Evie”, Evie stuttered awkwardly coughing. Evie knew something was off no wonder why she felt nervous how can she sit in front of her mother’s sworn enemy, her mother warned her about Snow White but never about her daughter. Evie quietly ate her soup as she looked around hoping someone says something.

“Have you ever tried any sports yet?”, Lonnie asks as she takes a bite out her salad. Jay starts to quirk an eyebrow, “Sports?”, he asks as he stole Daisy’s other bread Lonnie nodded, “Yea Ben and Chad does Tourney here maybe you guys can try it too! I’m not a huge tourney fan but I am a fan of R.O.A.R.”, she states. Daisy nods in agreement as she ate her fruit. After breaking the tense atmosphere everyone grew somewhat comfortable in the little table. As chatter and laughter were passed around. All except Mal as she nods and listened to everyone talked amongst themselves. She wasn’t much of a social person which isn’t a big deal and besides she has to focus more on her plan to take over Auradon and the people in it.


	6. Queen of the Sea

Uma looked at the limousine in front of her. Her day couldn't be more chaotic. First her mom yelled at her about the shop and now she's being dragged to Auradon the next minute. The driver took her stuff and placed it in the trunk. Uma sighed and shoved herself in the car until she saw her first mates gather up with her.

"Harry? Gil? You guys are coming?"

Gil grinned and showed his letter," We are going to Auradon!" , He exclaimed as he shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Harry rolls his eyes and facepalms at Gil's antics. Uma silently chuckled at her friend's behavior as she looked at the limousine. It's sort of different from what she's used to. The smell of fresh leather and food that looks fresh and not near rotting or smells odd. She took a bite of a rock candy and gleamed in happiness.

Mal drew in her sketchbook. It was only a week in this place and she already kind of felt at home. No wonder why it’s easy to reform here in this place full of prissy prep kids and their parents. Mal looked at Evie, “ Do you ever think of going back to the isle?”, she asked as her voice slightly quivered Evie looked up at her, “ Sometimes but...I don’t really want to go back. I feel kinda safe here….”, she responded as she finished sewing up a dress. Mal hummed in response and sudden burst in and sound of a boisterous voice filled the room ,” Guess who made it on the Tourney team!”, yelled Jay as he held up his jersey walking into their dorm, “ The coach said I had to learn teamwork cause I was too rough but it not my fault they are kinda weak..”, he explained as he sat on the floor. Carlos followed in behind and lifted up his R.O.A.R jersey, “Looks like it's going to be an interesting time…”, he said as he sat next to Jay pulling out his laptop. 

Uma looked around her room. The polished wood and nicely placed set up made everything made up to a tee. Perfect. Too perfect, but she wasn't complaining . Mal opened the door to the new girl's room,"Fairy Godmother told me to- Uma?!", she says startled seeing her arch enemy in Auradon.

"What are you out of all people doing here?"

"Same goes to you."

"Save the smartassery Shrimpy."

Uma rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. Mal glared at Uma while folding her arms, “ Listen here shrimpy I don’t know why you're here but whatever your plans are better not get in the way of mine.”, Mal threatens, her eyes showing a slight gleam of hatred before leaving the dorm. Uma looked at the door, “ I wasn’t planning to but now that she mentioned it I might.”,she muttered as she unpacked her stuff settling in. 

Gil looked at the food set in front of him scarfing down every bit. He saw so many beautiful things here! The trees actually have leaves and fruit bushes! He loved the fruit bushes so much. Uma stabbed her fish platter and hummed. Harry silently played with his food as he looked at Uma," We should cause some chao-", Harry started to state stopping mid sentence seeing Uma's brown eyes glare in his soul. Harry sat quietly and ate his food. This is finally it. She's one step closer to her goal of finally beating Mal at her own game. Besides if there is one rule on the Isle.

Winners always take it all.


	7. More

Uma looked at her Goodness Class book and grunted, is this what Auradon really devotes their time to? Why should a school learn about goodness if their oh so saint parents are the literal symbols of good. Uma looked out her window as her stomach contorted into flips and turns. Memories of her pirating days started to occur, her sword fighting with crew, stealing from Lady Tremaine, and simply causing a ruckus. Even though she misses all that she couldn’t let that stop her mission. She had to help the aisle somehow. She was tired of living in her mother’s shadow. She wanted to help her isle not transform to these pretty pink princesses. She felt her identity being erased. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer she got up and started to walk around the campus. Uma looked around the campus the glistening trees and the flurry of wildlife. Is this what she was missing the whole time? She stopped in her tracks. She listened out for the footsteps. Click click click click. The tone wasn't exactly aggressive but it wasn't giddy either. She turned around and there he was. Benjamin Florian Beast. Next in line for his father's throne. Uma stiffened and cleared the way for him. Ben slowly stopped walking and looked at Uma. Ben gently smiled, " You know you didn't have to do it , I'm taking a walk too...May I join you?", he asks sheepishly hoping that he didn't scare her away. Uma's face started to tense and slowly accepted his offer. The pair started to walk around the campus, time started to feel like it was almost non-existent the sharing mutual silence and the hints of small talk the pair laughter started to die as they arrived at Uma's dorm. 

"Thanks for the walk prince boy."

"No problem"

Ben waved his goodbyes as he walked away. Uma felt her face change to an expression she hadn't felt in a while. Genuineness. Her stomach started to churn as she closed the door.

Morning came in almost like a breeze. Mal groaned as she slammed her face in the pillow. It's been hours since the museum incident. She glared at her phone shutting it off as the blaring alarm while simultaneously making her ears ring. Getting up looking at her room as she gets ready for the day.

Evie sits awkwardly by her own playing with her oatmeal and looks out the pristine campus. Adjusting to the school was harder than she thought, her status at the isle was considered royalty, parading around the streets as she would. But here, here, she was considered a mutt. Nothing highly. What can she do for herself? What can she be? Her mother wants her to marry a prince and live in a castle. Surrounded by riches but-is that what she truly wanted? Of course there isn't much going for her here. Boys here don't want smart girls. They want easy, dumb, and compliant. That's it. She was so caught in her thought she didn't notice the new fruit set on her tray. Looking up she saw the familiar soft tan skin.

"Your tray looks empty. Don't be shy to grab some more, yea? I know life here is different from the isle. And you need to adapt as much can here.."

"Daisy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" 

"You aren't thrown off by me? I'm the daughter to your mom's mortal enemy."

Daisy eyes slightly faults and awkwardly smiles," My mom forgiven your mom for years she didn't hold what she did against her…and besides she raised us to be kind to all even if they did us wrong and besides you don't carry the sins your mother did…", she tells Evie reassuringly. Daisy starts to lean closer to Evie , "You want to hear a secret?", Daisy asks, Evie face starts to hesitate a bit until she nods in curiosity.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yes."

"Snow White isn't really my real biological mother…" 

Evie eyes widen. Snow White not giving birth to her own children? Impossible. Why? Daisy's face changes to a worried expression. 

"A-Are you okay?"

" So you're adopted?"

"Yea, my mom Snow White wanted to adopt a kid and luckily she chose me…"

"Is it hard?"

"It is. But...I try..I'm not too much of an outcast here but a bit because most of the kids here actually look like their parents…besides my siblings don't have to face as much as I did. They actually look like my mom and dad" 

Evie gently sets her hand on Daisy's as she intensely holds them in her hands. She was family after all. Being out of place seems to run the family. 

"Well as your aunt. I'll still be here for you."

Daisy smiles and nods. 

Maybe. Just maybe. Evie is more than she thought she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been gone forever- but I'm trying to update as much as I can ! I know not a lot of people read this but it's nice to have kudos for this! I'm not s very good story teller but I'm trying to improve each day :')
> 
> Also this is a relatively short chapters sorry about that ;-;


	8. F.A.I.R

Jay looked at the field. Left to right. This is too easy. All these chumps. What are they gonna do? Offer him tea time? He sat on the bench to be called for his turn. He never was a sportsmanship kind of guy. Life is a competition. There is only room for winners and winners only. Jay finally heard his name get called. He jumped in the game observing the others. He pushed and shoved as best he could, getting goal after goal, win after win, and it felt great. Almost even better than stealing- and he liked stealing. Until he was stopped anyways. The coach blew into his whistle to alert the tryouts were over. The coach looked at Jay and signaled him to come over for a talk. Jay never really liked that look but he went over anyways. 

"You know kid you're a natural at Tourney but you should probably try something called a rulebook-", the coach humored gently nudging Jay. Jay smirked, "Where I'm from rules aren't really useful if you want to be able to get the best scraps.", Jay said in a slight aggressive tone as he slammed his fist in his palm to come off as a threat to the coach. The coach smiled, "You know what kid come on a walk with me. Let me teach you a thing or two.", He offers while getting up and patting himself down of dust and dirt that was caught on him. Jay also got himself up of dirt and joined the coach on a walk. 

"Life is a competition. But at the end of the day what matters is what you were able to win that day.", The coach started to preach with his arms behind his back showing his age to Jay. Jay's face started to look slightly confused, "But shouldn't you win everything?" , He asked, perplexed by the coach's statement, the coach laughed, " No, some things people can't win. And moreless there are some things you can't win without a team. And you'll see when you join our team.", The coach says as he hands Jay his jersey. Jay's face slowly crept into a smile and felt the jersey's material he looked up at the coach.

"Thanks Coach."

Ben sighs as he looks off the distance at the campus in his Kingdom Maintenance class. What is he doing wrong? Is he that scary? He shook his head and continued taking his notes until the bell rang for break. He packed up his stuff and looked up. There was Uma again! He walked up to her trying to catch her attention, "Uma!", he exclaimed, scaring her as she started to turn around, "Ben?" , she questioned hoisting her backpack looking at the future king. Ben formed a slightly embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry for scaring you..", he says sheepishly trying to cover his embarrassment. Uma slightly laughed and sighed, "I don't get scared. The isle makes ya ears sharp princey." , she states walking out of the class as Ben follows in suit. 

"What classes do you have after this one?", Ben asked inquisitively.

" Morals 101", Uma responds.

" Is it fun? "

"If you think being taught between murdering a baby or giving it a bottle to pipe the thing down is fun then yea sure." 

Ben's eyes started to widen. Is that what the separate classes are like? It's quite fascinating. The pair started to walk and talk until reaching the library. Uma sighed and states, “Well… this is it.”, she opens the classroom door looking at Ben with a smile, "See ya later princey", sending him her farewell to class. 

" Uma! Glad to see you get in early!' , Fauna proclaims as she fixes her glasses and gets her bundles of papers together, " Go on pick a seat! Sit sit!", she offers as she walks to her whiteboard. Uma looks around and hesitantly takes a seat.

"M-Mal! You're also quite early! Go on take a seat"

Great. 

Mal rolled her eyes and grabbed a chair on the other side while looking at her painted black nails. She glared at Uma across the room. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her plan was to take godmother's wand, take down the barrier, and rule over Auradon. Cut and dry. Apparently, not anymore since Uma is here. Well. That's what she thought anyways. Ever since being here she became soft she was almost like her dad. It was disturbing.

The rest of the villain kids filled up the room. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all day on their side and Harry, Gil, and Uma sat on theirs. The tension was so thick that even Fauna felt the tension to the point she wanted to say something but the fear of the kids glaring at her was worse.

"Alright children. Let's begin. What does morals mean?", Fauna asks hypothetically as she walks across the board picking up the green marker writing morals in huge, beautiful, and bold letters, "Morals are more about Foundation, Actuality, Integrity, and ,Realism or as I like to call it FAIR.", She lectures while writing the acronym on the board. Fauna turned around and pointed at Harry.

"Harry what are your morals?"

"Stealing."

"A verb isn't a moral."

Harry paused- pausing to think. What were his morals? Pirates never really had them in the first place. He only knew stealing, conquering, and whatever else pirates do. Not whatever this FAIR is. 

Fauna quietly nodded in understanding and looked at Evie.

"Evie?"

"....Um..", Evie mumbled nervously and looked around the room. Everyone was just staring at her. Their eyes felt like needles. Each one slowly pressing in. Almost like her skin would bleed from the look.

"I don't...know.", she says her voice tense full of insecurity. Fauna nodded. She knows she has a lot of work to do.

Carlos walked out of the class. Morals 101 was scarier than it was supposed to be. He never expected that he needed to find "FAIR" either way the adjectives didn't line up. Isn't morals like beliefs anyways? He started to head straight to his dorm, while he was walking he bumped into a girl with brown short hair. The girl squeaked in fear and walked faster. 

Who was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a flash back chapter


	9. Engagement

Audrey looked at her dorm ceiling. Why? Just why? Her life is just too much. All she wants for her life to be normal . She just wants her family drama to be over. She sighed as she looked at herself in her vanity mirror. She looked at all the details on her face. Her tan olive skin. Her beautiful brown locks. Her stunning brown eyes. But apparently that's isn't good enough. Not on her father's side anyways. Mother's side was more kinder to her anyways.

She brushed her hair humming to herself. 

Tweet! Tweet! 

Audrey stops brushing her hair and looks at her phone. She looks at her phone. It's Dad- Oh no. She answered the phone as the strong pang of anxiety started to form as a painful ache in her chest.

"Hello daddy…"

"Why did you go behind me and your mother's back on breaking your engagement with Benjamin?! You know that's our only way to get ourselves into our rightful place!", Prince Philip shouts in anger.

"Daddy...we aren't pawns! And it's the 21st century! Besides it's not like Maleficent can come back; her daughter is too weak in magic and the school. This feud and compromise is stupid and you know it!

"Audrey Rose! Watch your tone! Now I have to go to Beast to figure out the mess you both did. This will harm us and Auradon. We will discuss this tomorrow. Me and your mother and your grandparents are coming over to your school tomorrow and look presentable." , He commanded.

"Yes daddy." 

Audrey hung up the phone. Her vision started to blur as tears well up in her eyes. Her phone rang again, she answered. 

"Audrey I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine." 

"Audrey are you cr-"

"Ben, I'm fine I'm going to bed. Look presentable tomorrow." , She asserted aggressively as she hung up the phone. She wiped the tears in her eyes. Now she has more things to deal with. Being perfect is never perfect isn't it? 

Ben paced across the gold tile floor. Belle watched her son as her eyebrows started to furrow in worry. On one hand she's proud that she told her son to do the right thing and make his own choices- however, at what point? Belle got up from her chair and walked towards her son, "Ben... I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to help you enough…", she apologized, the guilt forming on her face. Ben looked at his mom with the same warmth and familiarity since he was a kid. Her vivid brown hair, her hazel eyes full of wisdom and kindness, and her face aged but still full of youth and jubilance. It was the only thing that soothed him and his fear.

"It's okay mom...you tried your best. Dad is probably nervous too…" 

Belle sighed in defeat. She didn't want him to go through this because he was young and when they retire or die he has to run their kingdom and grow up too fast. She couldn't handle it nor stomach it either. 

Belle looks over and sees Aurora walk in quietly. Trying her best to not make any noise. 

"Aurora I thought you-" 

"Philip said I had to leave apparently because he had some choice words with your husband. I tried to sneak out. Hey Benjamin...how are you hanging in there?" 

Ben looked up, " I'm...I'm trying…" , he replied, his voice shaky. Belle gently gripped him to reassure him. Aurora walked over and briefly hugged the pair. 

"I'm so sorry… I didn't expect these changes either… but life is different when you become a adult…" , Aurora laments. Her face showed with age she was aging gracefully but the wrinkles showed more with the ongoing stress as her violet eyes grew with worry. The sound of the golden door started to open and there stood King Adam. 

"Benjamin. We have to talk. Belle take Aurora to the kitchen or something ...." , he commanded with a hint of exasperation. Belle's face turned into anger, " Adam I married you for over 15 years and I told you if anything is going to hap-", she started to argue, Ben started to interrupt her, "I'll go.", he started to walk to his father and left with him and faced his choice. 

"Benjamin."

"Mr. Philip…" 

Adam gestured to Ben to take a seat next to Audrey. Ben took his seat fiddling his fingers, looking away from Audrey. Audrey sighed and looked at her freshly done nails. Adam sat at his desk and stared at Philip.

"Listen Philip I brought in my son so I can guarantee he said it with his own words." 

" Bullshit Adam and you know it." 

Ben stood up, " But it's true!", he shouts, defending his father who looked like a defeated old man trying to tame an angry beast. His legs almost felt like they were going to fall out. Audrey stood up and looked at her father. 

" See daddy! So can you just let it go!?", she shouts in agreement. Prince Philip looked at his daughter and went to the door and looked around the room, " Adam you can't hide it forever. And you know you can't.", he threatened he looked at Audrey and Ben, "The engagement is broken until further notice. Besides Adam it is almost Parent day so let's keep our hands clean.", He states tensely as he walks out the door.

Ben walked out to the office hallways and sunk himself on the wall. Why did it go the way it did? He brought his face to his knees and set his head on his arms. 

"Hey- do you have any room to spare?", Audrey joked as she joined her childhood friend sunken on the floor. Ben looked at her as his guilt grew even more.

" I honestly expected him to act like this….but hey being perfect isn't easy.", she states calmly while fixing her hair in the process, " Well sitting here in fear doesn't help us any good. Come on get up…", she says as she helps Ben get off the floor, Ben flashed her a smile, " You know Audrey… you're a good person I think any man would be lucky to have you.", he complimented. Audrey's smile slowly started to tense up as she nodded in a faux agreement, " Yea..", she said with her voice tense. 

' You will have the bravery to tell them soon Audrey….just not yet….', she thought to herself


	10. Stars

Mal.

Mal.

Mal.

MAL.

MAL.

Mal woke up in a violent cold sweat. She looked around the room. She felt dizzy as she slowly tried to get out the bed. She was getting consistent vivid nightmares. It was always the same. Her mother just ripped her limb from limb, tearing her apart as she was going to be set on a stake sent for public execution from her own blood. Why could she get good enough? Why can't her mom be happy for her? Why? Why can't she-

SMASH!

Mal looked at the broken mirror. Her fist bloody from the blow. She punched it again.

"WHY CAN'T SHE BE PROUD OF ME?!"

"Mal!"

Mal broke out her trance and turned around her eyes watery, her nose red from crying, her face red from her anger and sadness, Evie carefully sat on the floor trying her best to avoid the bits of glass shards on the ground she opened her arms. This was the 15th nightmare Mal had this week, Mal gently crawled to Evie as she curled herself up into a ball. Her sobs racked the room as her body shook violently into Evie’s body.

“ I-Is there something wrong with me?”, she quivered as she buried herself in Evie’s chest.

“No you are fine just the way you are M!”, Evie reassured as she gently combed Mal’s hair with her fingers. Mal slowly started to calm down. She was becoming soft. This wasn’t supposed to happen-not at all.

Evie gently removed herself from Mal and grabbed the first aid kit in her room, “ Mal please don’t scare me like that again….”, she says gently as she tends to her friend's wound. Mal silently nodded and looked away. Her face slowly started to be flushed. Why is she blushing?- She did this all the time back on the isle; it's no different. Evie finished the last wrap and sighed.

Ben rushed up to Uma slightly out of breath, "Sorry I was late my dad needed me.", he apologized as he tidied up his suit, Uma slightly grinned, " It's fine…", she reassured, Ben sent her back a grin and sat with her on the bench. Uma sighed and looked at the stars overhead. Ben looked at the stars with her.

" How is life on the Isle?"

" You really want to know?"

Ben looked at Uma with his eyes full of passion and seriousness, " As future king I want to make things better for my people...and that includes everyone on the Isle. Also you promised the last time", he said with his voice full of sympathy and passion. Uma looked back at him as her face showed some slight hesitation, "Well. It's rare to get a pretty sky like this...and nice food.", She began with as she gently fiddled her fingers looking at the sky, " And having a roof over your head all the time than sometimes...", ending her statement there. She awkwardly smiles at him in a way to soothe him. Ben's face contorted into guilt, just what was his father doing and why? Ben smiled softly and gently took Uma’s hand, “ You being here will make the Isle for the better and if you need any resources I will give you as much as I can. “, he says with affirmation, Uma quietly laughed, “ Is this your savior moment?”, she joked. Ben nodded, “ If I have the privilege to do it I might as well use it", he replied back smiling at her.

He points at a constellation.

"See that constellation right there?"

Uma looked at the sky, " That weird shaped line and a weird bent thing?",she asked.

" Yea! That is actually Columba", he states cheerfully.

Uma gave him a weird stare.

"It's dove in latin-"

Uma's face perked in fascination and looked at back the stars. Columba- she liked that one.


	11. Changes

Gil looked sat in his room looking at the campus outside. Is this what feeling the sun means? He closed his eyes and smiled. Ever since coming here he felt happy he was able to do things that he was never able to do! Eat food that was fresh and he didn't have to fight for!- and do whatever he wants! He gently picked up a book and started reading. 

" Gil why do you hang around that Uma girl?"

" Because we are friends!"

" Do you enjoy a woman just telling you what to do? "

" Is that wrong?" 

" You know I think dad messed up with you- he raised us to be real men and he raised you like you were his own daughter or somethin'. Just man up." 

Gil's eyes faulted. He just wanted friends.

He just wanted friends.

Gil felt his eyes slightly water and closed the book. Suddenly he didn't want to read anymore. Maybe he can just go for a walk instead.

" Shrimpy.", Mal says as she walks up to the blue haired girl. Uma angrily turned around glaring at her, " I told you to not call me that.", she says aggressively as she kept increasing her walking pace. Mal huffed and glared at her increasing her speed, " I want to talk to you." , she commands as she shoves Uma's body around, " Can't you do it here? Since you make it seem so urgent.", Uma states flatly, her gaze ever unchanging. Mal looked around and dragged Uma to her dorm. 

" Let go of me you overgrown lizard!", Uma insulted, ripping her hands out of Mal's grip.

" What are you planning Uma?"

" If I was planning something you think I would tell you?" 

"Listen I know we are here for the same thing. To take over Auradon."

Uma looked at her in disbelief," That is not why I came here!", she stated angrily.

" Then why are you here?!"

" Taking a chance to help change the Isle, Mal. Something you should try for a change. " , Uma says as she charges out the dorm slightly bumping into Evie, Evie looks at Mal her face in shock and asks, " Mal? What happened?" , Mal sat on the floor and stared out the window, " Nothing", she replied, her voice flat. Just what was Uma planning?- Evie sat next to her, " Mal..", she said softly. Mal stared at her friend- well what she so thought. Evie cuddled Mal gently while patting her head. Mal buried her head in her friend's chest. Could Uma- her mortal rival be right? Maybe she can just stay here and change. It's not like she has to go back. Does she? 

"MAL YOU ABHORRENT ABOMINATION. HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME?! INSOLENT CHILD! YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE ME NOR LIVE UP TO MY NAME I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE." 

Mal's pupils started to shrink. Her heart violently racing almost like it was trying to leave her body. Her ears ringing so loud it blocked off her mother's screaming. Evie looked at Mal's face, "Mal? Mal?!", she says frantically gently shaking her friend. Mal's face was blank, her eyes glowing. The only thing she can hear is her mother's screaming in her head. Evie quickly took her friend to the bed, " Mal...", she says, her tone gentle as she gently combed her fingers through Mal's hair, Mal wanted to speak but her words couldn't come out no matter how much she tried to force it out. Evie was about to get up to get Carlos and Jay until Mal grabbed her hand, "S...s..stay…", she mustered out her voice weak. Evie sat back down and brushed Mal's hair from her head, " I'll stay...I'll just call Carlos and Jay..", she says as she calls Jay and Carlos.

Jay and Carlos rushed into the room. Evie looked at the two boys.

" Sorry we couldn't make it here any faster…", Jay says sheepishly as Carlos nodded in agreement. Evie simply just pointed at a corner of the room as the boys sat in place. Carlos looked at Mal, " How bad did it become?", he inquired as he started to make himself comfortable, " She didn't respond to me when I shook her…I feel like living here is taking a toll…. especially since we don't know if we are going to be sent back…", she states looking back at a sleeping Mal. The silence covered the room like a heavy fog. The three teens sat in a tense silence-what if they do have to go back? No one really wants them here anyways.

The morning came, Mal groggily woke up and looked around. Evie? Jay? Carlos? What are they doing here? She slowly got out the bed.

Ring! Ring! 

Mal jumped at the alarm that went off the phone. Stupid technology why is it so hard?! She scrambled to turn off the phone however it was ineffective as the formerly sleeping teens woke up. Mal looked at them embarrassed. The group started to laugh. Maybe...maybe being good isn't so bad. 

Audrey sighed sitting looking at her breakfast on the table. Quietly stabbing the fork in her eggs. Lonnie sat next to her, " Hey Audrey… what's on your mind?", she asks as she starts eating her toast worrying for her friend, " I think I'm going to go after for what I want...", she states assertively. Lonnie's eyes widened, " Audrey...what would your dad say?", she started until Audrey setted her fork down, " They'll just find out the hard way. Besides the engagement is just totes over anyways so I can do what I want now. Maybe I can cut my hair or something.", she states shoving the eggs in her mouth. 

Daisy looked out the school windows and looked at her little bird friend, " Do you think things will change here?", she asked quietly as her bird looked at her sadly. Daisy's face faulted as she looked back outside. She didn't understand how she was able to survive in the school. No one doesn't even acknowledges her as royalty even if her mother was an important figure. She felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She jumped up a bit in shock.

" E-eep!"

" Hey gorgeous! Are you coming to my Tourney game today?", Jay asks flirtatiously, sending her a wink. Daisy sighed as her bird friend flew away in shock, " Well after that I might reconsider if you keep scaring me. ", she says crossing her arms, shifting away, staring at the mischievous boy in front of her, "Awe come on flower! If I stop scaring you you'll stop giving me reactions!", he says teasingly while gently punching her shoulder. Daisy laughed, " Okay, okay! I'll give up! I'll go!", she said between giggles gently punching him back, " Oo ouch princess you might want to watch that fist of yours!", he joked before walking away to the cafeteria . Daisy silently smiled, " Daisy!", a small mousy voice chimed rushing in the hallway, “ W...we need to get the stuff for Parent day on Sunday….”, she trailed off at the end of her sentence. Daisy looked at the short girl in front of her, “ Jane you looked like you saw a ghost…” , Daisy observed while walking with the short bobbed brown hair ,” You were talking to a VK...like that’s really scary….Did he steal anything..?” , she inquired while looking around her classmate. Daisy patted herself down, and checked the pockets of her skirt, “ No…”, she replies. Jane quietly gulped and looked down the hallway suspiciously, “ Well okay...also we have a meeting today with your mom and my mom on the Coordination later today and….I have a question…”, Jane said looking at Daisy, “ What is it?”, she asks as they walk towards the cafeteria.

“ Do you think...actually...like become good?..”

Daisy gently patted her back and gave her a reassuring smile, “ I think they w-”, she started until she felt her phone vibrate. 

Ring! 

Daisy looked at her phone and saw a text. 

I want to tell you something important meet me by the bleachers after the game ~ J


	12. Tourney Game

The crowd cheered as the band players hyped up the crowd. Daisy looks frantically amongst the crowd. Evie looks at her, “ What has you so excited?”, she inquires looking amongst the crowd as Mal subtly frowns. Evie gently holds Mal’s hand while still looking through the rambunctious crowd. Mal’s face became red, Daisy's eyes finally locked on Jay, “ There he is!”,Daisy says cheerfully pointing at him and the other three girls looking in the crowd. they chant his name at the same time as Jay flashed a smile. 

Uma and Harry awkwardly sat amongst the crowd, this was weird. Harry looked out on the field and saw Gil, " Uma there he is!", he observed loudly cheering on his other mate. Uma smiled and waved at him. Gil giddly waved back before he bumped into one of his teammates, the duo cringed and awkwardly sat back down. 

“ LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR LEGENDARY TEAM THE AURADON KNIGHTS!”, the announcer introduced as the Tourney team aggressively shouts joining the field as the Auradon students cheered,” AND COMING FROM ALL THE WAY FROM SHERWOOD FOREST THE FALCONS!”, the announcer introduced last. The first quarter of the game was rough, Daisy slightly winced at the players blocking each other. Mal’s face turned into a small sadistic smile, she has to admit it was kind of funny to see Jay get pummeled. Uma cheered she never knew how good Gil was at this Tourney either way she wanted him to win. Harry smiled at his friends this whole Auradon wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. There were more education choices, he could get good food, and not have to stab someone for a small coin. This was those rare moments of happiness that the villain kids could have. Uma saw Ben looking at her, flashing him a quick smile. Ben looked in the crowd as Uma caught his eye. His heart started to race. Why was it beating so fast? Since was her smile so alluring? He shook his head and went back into the game. The game was over in a flash as the Knights took home their gold. The crowd shouted in cheer chanting, “ K-N-I-G-H-T-S WE FIGHT FOR THE BEST, K-N-I-G-H-T-S WE FIGHT FOR THE BEST, KNIGHTS KNIGHTS!”, they gleefully cheered as the team lifted each other up chanting along. 

Jay finished cleaning himself up in the locker room as he packed up his jersey, “ Hey!”, Gil shouted at Jay as he gleefully smiled. Jay smirked, “ Hey bonehead”, he teased ruffling his hair, Gil laughed, “ Good game you were pretty good!” , he complimented as he got out his teammates grip and left the locker room. Jay smiled and left. 

Daisy looked at her clock on her phone , “ He should be here right now… if he has something so important to say….”, she mumbles sitting on the bleachers watching all the people clean up the field to its former pristine state. Jay sees Daisy on the bleachers. Perfect . He took a deep breath, ‘ You got this...you have charm. She shouldn't make you this nervous Jay.’, he thought to himself as he sat himself down next to her, “ You like watching people clean? You get more fascinating by the day!”, he joked as Daisy jumped. Daisy gently hit him, “ Stop scaring me like that you’re going to make my hair turn white!” , she whined, Jay laughed, “ Okay, Okay…”, he says faking a defeated tone before placing his arms around her slightly plush body, “ Boo!”, he boomed loudly scaring Daisy again, “ Jay!”, she whined again, “ Anyways what was so important you needed to tell me?”, she asked slightly laughing gently getting out of his hug. Jay looked out on the field, “Do you think we can be more?”, he asked. Daisy looked at him blankly for a few minutes. More? What did he mean?

"Do you mean like best friends?", she asked in confusion. As she looked at him as her eyes shifted around. Jay quietly started to laugh, " No more than that….", he hinted. Daisy blinked even more as she was more confused than before playing with the long sleeve on her blue shirt until her eyes shined with an epiphany, " You need a wingman!", she exclaimed. Jay looked at her in disbelief, " Wha-", he asks before Daisy scoots in closer next to him and held his hands, " I didn't expect you to be the shy type about these kind of things and if you ever need advice I can do my best but I'm not very good at it but I can try oh!-" , she started to ramble before Jay bursted out laughing. Daisy pouted, " If you don't want my services you could kindly just say no!", she said as she crossed her arms. Jay tries to stop laughing but he couldn't because it was too funny. She really didn't catch on. Daisy huffed and got herself up dusting off her yellow Jean skirt and fixed her red bow in the back of her curly low ponytail, " Well Daisy White wingman best friend services will be closed from now on I see!", she declares walking off as Jay noticed her walking away and raced after her, " Daisy I thought you were kind! ", he says playfully as the duo walked to a nearby cafe and headed inside. Daisy looked at him in shock, " I am not kind, I am scary as the evil woods! Thank you very much. What would you like?", she says and asks as she pulls out her wallet looking at the menu on the board. Jay smirked, " Evil eh? Evil doesn't really pay for others beverages.", He says before Daisy nudged his arm. 

" May I have one Strawberry coconut milk tea, please? What would you like Jay?", Daisy ordered making sure Jay gets his drink.

Jay raised his eyebrow, " I'll take one black coffee." , He says looking at the cashier handing the cashier money to pay for both of the drinks. Daisy started to protest before Jay lifted his hand up.

The cashier quickly took the money and squeaked in fear, quickly placing in the order and rushed off to make the two drinks. Daisy looked at Jay, " Did I sound rude? Oh my fairy I did didn't I?", she panicked before quickly placing a tip," I'm sorry! " , she apologized to the worker as the two walked off to a corner to wait for their orders.

Daisy looked at Jay ,” I’ll pay you back!”, she offered as she pulled out her wallet. Jay shook his head and smirked,” You don’t have to, it's all good. I needed to do something nice anyways for Remedial Goodness class anyways.”, he says casually, crossing his arms. Daisy played with her fingers as she looked at Jay, “ Who is the girl you like?” , she asks. 

“ Strawberry coconut milk tea and a black coffee!”

Daisy perked up and grabbed their orders. Jay grabbed his drink and thanked her as they walked out. 

“ So who is it?”, Daisy asked teasingly.

Jay looked at Daisy and sipped his coffee,” I thought you were evil and didn’t want to help me?”, he joked.

Daisy huffed,” I was joking as your friend, I want to help you as much as you can!”, she stated as she drank her drink. 

“ Well she’s a very sweet and funny girl but she’s dense as a rock. How should I approach her?”

Daisy looked off in the distance thoughtfully. What would the girl like? Her face scrunched up from thinking.

“ Maybe you can just be honest? But like, make it obvious that you absolutely like her! Like she probably knows how you are? I think? But like up you need to up your game to 100! Like how does she know you like her?”

“ I did but she still won’t notice. I’m good at upping my game.”

Daisy placed her hand underneath her chin,” Oh! What if you just go bold!”, she says innocently. 

Jay took Daisy’s hand and kissed it,” Like this?”, he asks flirtatiously. Daisy's face slowly became red,” I-I mean yes! But don’t you- wait is it, me?”, she asks.

Jay rolled his eyes while smiling,” No. I’m just practicing. “, he says sarcastically. Daisy gently removed her hand and pinched his cheek,” You rascal! If you wanted to date me you could’ve just asked!”, she nagged. Jay looked at her blankly,” I literally dropped hints for the past 4 months to almost 5 months, gorgeous.”, he states bluntly. Daisy widened her eyes,” 5 months Jay!? That’s bad! I shouldn’t make you suffer so much I mean yes I do like you too cause you're so sweet even though you don’t show it and you care for your friends but I’m just rambling I should probably-“, she started to ramble before Jay gently kissed her cheek.

“ Chill? Yea.”, he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to keep tally on how much cramps I'm gonna get and the pure fact everything is shrouded in mystery


	13. Song

"Uma…"

"Yes, Ma?"

" I know I'm not a good mom… nor a perfect one hell I don't even know how I even got with your bonehead father."

" I haven't noticed.", Uma states sarcastically

" Watch your tone, Missy. Anyways... I'm out of the game… kid. I don't think there's a point to reform my glory. This shithole lacks magic and besides, we ain't never getting out of here.", Ursula states cleaning up the shop. Uma's face turned into a frown. So she went through all that for a stupid necklace and her mom just gives up-Great.

Ursula glared at Uma, "Don't give me that look. Listen let me tell you a story.", she tells Uma as she guides Uma to a chair, " I never was trying to hurt people but at the same time people don't see through their selfishness", Ursula recounted," Those contracts were impossible for a reason, usually even if they did complete the damned thing they sure ain't happy now.", she told as she wiped down the counter, " Now you and y' alls generation are the Isle's only hope. Yes, we're villains but not all of us are evil. Some of us just are outcasts looking for some guidance. Some of us are misunderstood. And only a handful are just pure evil. And of course, a few bad apples spoil the bunch. You don't carry my sins so why should you be punished?", Ursula lectured. Uma's eyes widened. It all makes sense! Auradon has dirty laundry too! So why should they be punished for their actions? Uma slammed her hands on the counter in realization and left out her mom's restaurant grabbing her sword. If she wants to help her home. She'll do it the best she could no matter if Auradon liked it or not. She rallied her group of pirates slamming her sword and howling to the moon. The chanting of her crew echoed in the street. She steps on a stand, " MY FELLOW CREW!", she chants loudly as the crew howled and chant-like animals, “ WE MAY BE STUCK IN THIS HELL HOLE, BUT WE MY CREW! CAN CHANGE THIS HELL AND MAKE IT A PARADISE FOR US WHOS WITH ME?”, she yells as her crew chants and yells in unison.

The night was filled with yelling pirates as they ripped down posters of King Adam and his family. Uma laughed maniacally as she pushed down another cruddy drunk henchman in the ocean. Uma wiped the blood off her sword. She looked out beyond the barrier. Look at that place. Heroes and royalty living in the luxury of their own sins. She always wondered what it would be like to go there, but what’s the point? She’ll come to the thing she swore to destroy. 

Uma sighed as she walked out of her bed and walked around the large campus. And sat on the bench nearby. 

“Uma, I hope you know what you are doing with your choice…”, she muttered as she looked up at the sky. What would Ben say? Uma looked at the sky, “ Columba.. the dove….”, she muttered to herself. Why did she become so attached to this stupid place? Or to the king’s son. Her face slowly becomes flushed. Why was she thinking of Ben? Out of all people? She looked around and jumped as there he was. Ben. 

Uma sighed,' Great now he's here.', she thought to herself. Ben awkwardly sat next to her, " You did a good job today.", Uma said awkwardly to end the silence between them. Ben quietly thanked her and looked up at the sky with her, " Do you ever like the night time?", he asks looking at the sky. Uma slightly started to cringe, " Well….it's nice…", she responded, her voice slowly dying off. Ben looked at her, " What do kids on the Isle do during nights like this?”, he asked, Uma looked at him,” Umm...group activity?", she lied awkwardly. Ben chuckled, " That must be fun…", he says as he played with his hair. Uma looked at him, " Have you ever gone outside? Have any friends?", she asked. Ben paused to think.

" My only friend is Audrey, I didn't make friends until I went to Auradon. I was castle-schooled most of my life with tutors and stuff like that…"

" Oh…"

" But I can't complain…."

Uma patted his back. Ben smiled and scratched the back of his head, " But it's nothing!", he says, hiding his sadness, the tears gathering up in his eyes. Uma gently placed him in a hug, " I usually don't do these kinds of things so savor it while it lasts.", she says, hiding her embarrassment, Ben slightly laughed as he tries not to soak Uma's shirt with his tears. Uma gently patted his hair, " If you soak my shirt it's fine my crew did it all the time so you're fine…", she comforted. Ben thanked her as he quickly wiped his tears, " I should be manlier, huh?", he asks, getting out her hug and wiping his face from any signs of crying. Uma looked at him, " Ben you crying is fine. Besides if you need a friend to talk to I'm here for you. Once you're in my crew you'll always be in the crew.", she says patting his back then getting up heading off back to her dorm for the night, " Rest up Ben you have a long day tomorrow.", she says before walking away to her dorm.

Ben smiled and nodded as he headed back to his dorm. Ben gently closed his door while looking for his guitar.

' Where did I put it?..', Ben thought to himself. He looked around his room until he found it under his bed. He gently took his acoustic guitar out of the case and tuned it. The sound was a little rough and out of it, he slightly cringed. He played with the guitar for a few minutes until it sounded just right. 

He cleared his throat.

" Did I mention that I'm in love with you?", He started to sing, ' No that doesn't sound right…', he thought to himself as he quickly looked for his sheet music paper, " I really need to label my stuff", he muttered as he found his papers and grabbed his nearby pen and started to write.


	14. Family Day

The halls were bustling with life and full of students and staff getting ready. The villain kid's faces started to get puzzled as they watched everyone rush to prepare the last details of Family day. Jane walked busily around the campus, her face focused on her planning tablet. Ben looked around tensely and walked up to Daisy, " Do you think they will be okay?... Since you know…", he trailed off while looking at the villain kids trying their best to help out-although it looks a bit tough. Daisy sighed her face full of worry matching Ben's, " Well…I'm more worried about what mess is going to happen...especially Chad...I'm placing bets on Chad saying something ignorant again. Especially King Henry's father…cause you know..", she states as she sets herself down the ladder looking at the set up of the event. Ben sighs nervously and looks around. Daisy pats his back, " Hey Ben...I know you're gonna push yourself too hard and we're gonna be okay...did your dad say he's gonna make it?", she asks looking at her friend with sympathy, " Um..no...he had to go on a business trip for some reason… but my mom is going to make it so it's not so bad…", he says his tone hiding his disappointment.

The villain kids sat back and watched the festivities going on in the shady areas as they watched the Auradon kids perform Be our Guest. Uma looked at it flatly as her arms were crossed. She envied them. Everyone was able to see their parents and have fun. Harry looked at Uma, " Hey it could be worse….I mean look they aren't trying to murder each other as a bonding activity ….", he stated pointing at the parents and children having fun. Uma glared at him.

Lonnie looked at the villain kids in sadness. It's not fair for them to hide away from the fun. She walked towards them," Why don't you guys come to join us?", she asks as she sits down next to Mal. Evie looked at Lonnie, " Lonnie...I feel like we would probably ruin the festivities you should go and have fun, we'll be fine...", she says. Lonnie looks at them sadly and gets up, " Well let me know if you guys need anything…", she offers as she walks away catching up with her parents and her brother. Carlos spaced out staring at nothing, Jay tapped him. Carlos looks at Jay, " Do you ever wonder what having a normal family would be like? ", he asks, watching everyone with their parents. Jay shrugs as he eats a strawberry, " No clue…", he replies with the same curiosity in his voice.

The villain kids all sat in tense silence until they couldn't handle it anymore and joined in the fun.

Uma watched the Croquet game unfold in front of her. This game looks weird. Prince Eric walked up towards her, " I never seen you on this campus before… Are you a new student?", he inquired. Uma looked at him awkwardly, " Um..you can say that…", she says her voice trailing away before she sees Mal getting stared down by Chad.

Mal looked at Chad and glared him down," Chad you fucking asshole!", Mal shouted aggressively, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR STUPID BLOND MOUTH SHUT?! IF YOU NEVER FUCKING BEEN THERE DON'T SAY IT. ", she further shouted, raising her hand to cast a spell on him, Chad flinched, " DO I LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING?", Mal shouted. Cinderella looked up and rushed over to her son and the purple-haired girl quickly defusing the situation, " Chad...what is going on?!", she asks looking at the two teens, " See Mom I told you those VKs are evil! I told you! ", Cinderella looked at her son, " Chad! If they are so evil she wouldn't yell at you like this in front of everyone today!", she scolded. Chad scowled at Mal. Cinderella sighed, " Go with your father we'll talk about this later.", she states looking back to Mal, " I'm so sorry dear..I don't know what got into him... We'll talk to him, we are so sorry-", she started to apologize.

" Save it. It's fine.", Mal says tensely as she stomped away from the scene shoving a few students out the way.

" Are those of the VKs?", one voice mumbled a bit too loudly.

"See I knew they would cause trouble…"

"Tragic...See I knew they would make a scene."

Uma looks at Mal and quickly follows suit as so do the rest of the villain kids. Ben quietly excused himself and followed the villain kids.

" MAL!", Evie shouts, catching up to her before anyone else did.

"WHAT?!"

The two stared at each other in silence. Evie walked up to Mal, " Evie...I'm done... I'm taking over this fucking place and to think that it's fucking nic-", she ranted fastly before Evie took her hands and held them close to her, " Mal. Breathe…", she gently guided as they simultaneously breathed in sync. The rest followed up, " Mal are you okay?..", Uma asks, sucking up to her pride. Mal looks at them, " What are we going to do now?..", she asks, " What if we get sent back to the isle?", Mal asks again looking at all of them. Ben rushed up as he became slightly out of breath, " You guys run fast…", he stated slowly regaining his breath, " Hey Mal are you okay? I'm so sorry about Chad…" , Ben apologized. Mal shook her head, " It's fine...I think I'm just going to go to my dorm….", she states as she went back to her dorm. The villain kids looked at Ben. Carlos and Uma stayed behind as some walked back to their dorms, Carlos sighed and patted Ben's back, " Hey...you tried thanks for some of the fun though…", he says walking away back to his dorm. Uma looked back to see if all the villain kids and looked at Ben, she opened her mouth to say something but she quickly closed it shut as she gave Ben a small squeeze on his hand.

" I'm so sorry I should've stopped it…"

Uma shook her head, " You were busy doing whatever you were doing. Just go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow.", she says reassuringly leaving for her dorm.

Mal opened her spellbook flipping through the pages. Evie looked at her, " Mal...what are you doing?", she asks cautiously.

" Doing a nightmare relief spell. For the twentieth time this month.", Mal replies bluntly. Mal quietly mumbled, " Book of spells in my hand please block the dreams of blood and dread. Cover me in sheaths of light… and give me the bravery to face this night." , Evie gently squatted down and took Mal's hands, " Don't hesitate to wake me up if anything happens. ", she reassured. Mal took a deep breath and nodded, " Thanks, E.", she says as Evie gave her a quick nod and headed off to bed.


	15. Nightmares

"Mal. You have disappointed me…."" Mother I tried! I really did!", Mal shouted as she was tied on a stake.Her mother's henchmen and her former henchmen yelled and cussed at her as they threw rocks at her. The crowd chanting , " BURN THE FAILURE BURN HER, BURN HER, BURN HER!", Mal cried and wailed in pain. The feeling of flames licked her feet as she was only in a tattered black gown and tied by ropes.

"MAL!" , a familiar voice rang out.

" E..Evie?.." , Mal whimpered as she tried to look for the familiar blued haired girl in the crowd, her vision blurred by the flames and her tears." MAL!""EVIE!" , Mal called out in a vain attempt to find her before the flames engulfed her in the middle of the isle.

" EVIE!"

" Mal! Wake up!"

Mal woke up in a cold sweat, she whispered, "Evie..." , Evie gently got in Mal's bed and held her close. Mal started to tear up, " It was so awful...I was tied and I could find you and-and-", she sobbed as she bursted into tears in Evie's chest. Evie gently petted her head, " Shh... It's okay I'm here now…", she comforted. Mal looked at her with her tear filled eyes, " What will happen if I didn't take over Auradon? Mother is going to kill me...she's going to make the whole Isle go against us and I can't live with it- I can't…", she says in between sobs. Evie propped themselves up and stared at her straight in the eyes, " Mal Bertha. You don't worry about going back to the Isle. We are here staying in Auradon. We will be okay. You will be okay. " , she says, her tone nurturing but firm.

"CARLOS YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT."The cigarette dish smashed in the wall. Carlos winced. Cruella grabbed the hot blow poke that was in the fire and hitted him with it. Carlos tried to run away from the harsh blows. Carlos as the pain was too unbearable to handle he ran back to his room. He carefully walked over the bear traps as he blocked his room door covering his ears.

" OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! YOU FUCKED UP MY FURS YOU FUCKING SHIT! I SHOULD'VE ABANDONED YOU ON A DOORSTEP!" , Cruella shouted behind the door violently banging on it. Carlos cried and shaked in fear as he closed his eyes praying for the banging to die down.

Carlos looked out the window as the tears filled up his eyes, he brought his knees to his chest. Jay looked over to his friend , " What's wrong shortie?", he asks as he gets up from his bed. Carlos shook his head and covered his ears, " I'm sorry…", he muttered repeatedly as he gently rocked himself back and forth. Jay squatted down, " Hey…Hey bud...it's okay..", he comforted, " It's over now..you're safe..", he confirms as he sits across from him giving him enough space to breath. Carlos violently closed his eyes. Jay grabs a water under his bed and places it next to his friend.

" I'm gonna take care of ya shortie... you're gonna be fine." , Jay reassured. Carlos slowly wracked into sobs, " J-Jay…" , he whimpered out, " Yes what is it buddy?" , Jay replied.

" W-We won't go back to the Isle?..."

" No we won't go back."

" M-Mother won't find me?"

" Not at all here.."

Carlos wiped up his tears and opened the water, slowly sipping it. Jay patted his friend's back, " Let's try to go back to bed yea?", he says as he helped his friend get back to bed. Carlos quickly grabbed Jay's wrist, " Tuck me in bud?", he playfully requested his voice still weak from crying. Jay laughed, " Go to bed, short stack!", he says gently patting his friend's stomach going back to bed.

Ring!

Carlos looks up, " Whose that?" , he asks. Jay looks at him , "Go to sleep.", he gently commanded, Carlos grumbled and placed himself under the covers forcing himself to sleep.

Jay looked at his phone.

i'm so sorry for what happened today...also for texting you so late too! but if you need anything let me know there's no words to express what happened to you today but i'll do My best to support you! fighting!i'll beat up chad if you want me too :(( i'll make violence the answer!

Jay softly laughed at the text from Daisy.

Ur fine babe. Don't beat anyone up, you're too short anyways! :)

Jay hit send as he smiled. He set down his phone and looked at the ceiling- Being in love feels...weird. But he liked it. Maybe life is turning for the better for them


	16. Decorating

Evie opened her eyes groggily looking back at Mal's sleeping face. She smiled savoring the moment. Evie gently pushed the hair out of Mal's face, " Mal…", she says quietly, " It's time to wake up", Mal groaned and rolled over in her bed. Evie rolled her eyes and got out of the bed to get ready. 

Fairy Godmother hastily walked in the hallway, " Excuse me, Pardon me-", she excused walking to the Kingdom's council room, " Do you know where Cinderella is?", she asked the lady at the front desk. The lady looked up lazily at her while dialing a few numbers and picked up the phone, " Cinderella your mother is here….", she says her tone monotonous then hanging up the phone heading back to her work. 

" Godmother!", Cinderella rang her rushing to the lady hugging her as Fairy Godmother smiled and hugged her back, “ Dear we need to talk….”, Fairy Godmother states. Cinderella nodded in agreement as they hurried to her office. 

Cinderella offered her a seat as she grabbed two teacups and poured themselves tea.

“I think Chad should face the choices of his actions...I never raised him to be like this. He never told anyone off like that…”, Cinderella states worriedly while sipping her tea. Fairy Godmother looked at her worriedly, “ Oh dear, he is growing and you talked with him didn’t you?”, she asked as she sipped a little of her tea, Cinderella nodded in shame, “ I- well we did but that can only go so far...it’s just up to him now… I can’t protect him with everything...I just hope they won’t treat him too harshly...I can’t stand seeing him get beat up again like when he was 13…”, she says her voice choking up with tears. Fairy Godmother patted her goddaughter’s back, “ Darling you did what you could and knew what was best….it’s okay…”, she comforted. Cinderella quietly played around the rim of her cup and somberly nods. 

Ben took in a deep breath and looked at Uma walking next to him, " Uma...may I ask you something?", he asks, masking his nervousness. Uma nodded, " What's up princey?", she replied, stopping their walk in the hallway looking at him. Ben cleared his throat, " Ah well I just wanted to know if...um..how do I express..", he fumbled, Uma raised her eyebrow, " C'mon out with it. I know you don't fumble this much…", she says looking at her watch checking the time, " Well I have to head to class we'll talk later….", she says rushing off to class. Ben awkwardly waved, " O-Okay then…", he mumbled. 

Carlos tried to hold up the boxes full of decorations, "Umm...Why does Coronation need so many decorations?", he awkwardly asks. Gil awkwardly shrugs, " Do you think they'll have good food?", he asks as he helps Carlos. Carlos looked away and thought about it, " Probably all the food is good here.", he answers. Placing down the last box on the ballroom floor, Carlos tried to crack his back," That was a lot of work…", he mumbled as he opened all the decoration boxes. Gil looked at all the decorations, " Wow….this are really nice looking!", he says enthusiastically playing with the streamers. Jay carried in the few other boxes and settled them down, " Alright now I guess we have to wait I guess…", he says while looking at the ballroom. 

This school is so rich.

Jane awkwardly walked in the ballroom first before catching the eyes of the three boys and quickly walked out, Audrey looked at her funny, " What's your deal Jane?", she asked as she folded her arms.

" T-The-"

" Spit it out, Jane." 

Daisy walked up to the two girls," It's probably the VKs Jane is paler than a ghost.", she answered quickly as she headed into the ballroom looking at her tablet for the arrangement plan, " Thank you guys! You guys can go back to class now!", she said not looking up. 

" That's pretty rude to not acknowledge your boyfriend who had to gather up helpers to get these boxes in." , Jay teased. Daisy blushed, " Thank you Jay, Carlos, and Gil.", she thanked looking at the three boys. Gil and Carlos looked at each other and looked at Jay. Jay looked at them, " What?", Carlos shook his head, " N-Nothing.", in response as Gil looked at Daisy and Jay, " You guys are dating? That's kinda weird especially for you cause you know you flirt a lot bef-", Gil started before Jay covered his mouth and dragged the two outside. Daisy looked at Jane and Audrey then laughed awkwardly, " Surprise?", she says tensely.

" YOU'RE DATING A VK?!", they blurted out as Daisy quickly shushed them. Audrey looked at Daisy in disbelief, " Daisy are you out of your right mind? And I thought I was crazy!" , Audrey says as she and Jane prepped up the tables, Daisy looked to the side awkwardly, " I mean. It's not like anything bad would happen.", she replied as she set up the streamers in the room. 

" Daisy you are in line for your parent's throne! And what if he makes you try to take down the barrier or worse, him and the VKs finally and successfully summon you know who!?", she shouted.

Jane and Daisy shushed Audrey in sync.

" I'm just saying."

Daisy looked at Jane in disbelief and looked back at Audrey, " The point of making the VKs being here is to help us and them. And what Chad did during Family day was damaging."

Jane nodded in agreement.

Audrey sighed as she leaned back on the wall, " Well, daddy said that since I don't have to worry about the engagement and he's going to find a new way to get territory.", she states as she freshens her makeup. Daisy sighed," Well either way my mama and papa don't want to be involved. Also, my papa needs your papa's signature for agreeing to not use his territory for militant travel.", she reminded Audrey as she finished the last of the streamers. Jane sighed, " Why can't we have normal things?! Or have magic? Like my hair looks so gross...", she complained, placing all the table toppers," Oh Jane! I think your hair is cute!", Daisy complimented. Audrey sighed, " Daddy said he already signed it and it's on the way.", she responded. Daisy nodded as Jane and her hung up the Coronation banner. Audrey looked at her phone.

" You still hadn't asked Lonnie out for Coronation?" , Jane asked looking at Audrey. Audrey glared at Jane making her whimper back, " Audrey!", Daisy scolded. Audrey huffed and apologized, " But like...what if Lonnie is not even into me?", she asks, her voice full of insecurity," What if she -likes rejects me or something and embarrasses me in front of the school? That's like not totally cool." , Audrey panicked. Daisy patted Audrey's shoulder, " Well girl take your time. And if she doesn't like you for you she's not it! Besides your pretty and confident and stunning, right Jane?", she says as the two looks at Jane for agreement, "Y-yes!", Jane agreed terrified, " Um I'm going to use the bathroom…", she quietly announced before leaving for the bathroom. Daisy sighed as Audrey and her folded up the empty boxes.


	17. Politics

King Adam looked at the map of Auradon in front of him. He poured another glass of wine as he put his face in his hands.

" Adam I told you to stop drinking when you're stressed…And besides, it's too early in the afternoon for it.", Belle stated calmly as she poured a glass of water for her husband. Adam nodded, " I know, I know, but Philip is starting to piss me off.", he said angrily. Belle sets the glass down on her husband's desk, " Well Adam, maybe this issue would've been avoided if you two listened to me and Aurora in the first place and we didn't have to compromise our children's happiness.", she says passive-aggressively. Adam glared, " Belle you and Aurora never ran a kingdom a day in your life.", he says abrasively. Belle glared at Adam, " And you're any better? At least I believe in second chances and don't go backward on my lessons.", Belle argued. Adam groaned, " Belle, you don't understand! If we allow them to do whatever they want they will destroy us.", he argued back. Belle started to laugh in disbelief, " Destroy?", she asked in disbelief. Belle slammed her hands on his desk, " I have lived through a town who was about to kill me and my father because of you. I have gone through being almost nearly attacked by wolves, Adam. I had to live in your castle because you were almost going to hold my father in prison for years and years." , Belle said staring into his eyes, " But I still. I still believed in you. I grew to love you. Suddenly you go back to your old self.", she vented.

Adam took a swig of his wine, " Belle...Mon amour...just, not today. Please… I have to renegotiate with Philip about our territory deal and if it's not right I will have a formal declaration of war in our mailbox...", he says in irritation as he refills his pen cartridge with new ink and heads back into writing, Belle rolled her eyes, " Ah yes! Because it's oh so more important than the underlying threat of Chernabog and The Horned King that could destroy Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. ", Belle says sarcastically folding her arms, " Also those resources I told you to give to those on the Isle, what about those as well?", Belle asks pointedly. Adam pinches the bridge of his nose," Belle.", he says gently with a hint of annoyance. Belle sighs and pours herself a glass of water, " Fine. It's always been your call anyways...", she says irritated sipping her water before leaving the office.

Prince Philip sat at his desk while massaging his forehead, " Aurora…", he called. Aurora walked in his office quietly, " Yes, Philip?", Philip grabbed two teacups and poured the tea in the two cups, " Come let's have a talk.", he requested as he blew the tea to cool it down before he could take a sip from his cup. Aurora grabbed her cup and blew the tea before drinking.

" So tell me Aurora what made you approve of Audrey's request of breaking the engagement with Benjamin? You know that was our only chance to have some control for our kingdom."

Aurora played with the cup, " Because our daughter wouldn't be happy Philip...you know that…", she states looking at Philip with sadness. Philip quietly sighed.

" Love, there will come a time where Adam will take almost a good majority of control of our kingdoms. And if Audrey had to play a role in it then she would play her role while being the throne, Aurora. We aren't raising a villager, we are raising a ruler and we will raise her as such."

Aurora muttered," No wonder Audrey calls you old fashioned…", Philip narrowed his eyes, " I am not old fashioned. I am cautious. Besides- we would have better control over Chernabog and the Horned King in this situation than he could if we gain this territory and utilize it if Audrey was Ben's fiance and we could have more control over the Isle and there. And arranged marriages are one of the most efficient and if not pacifist way", Philip states casually, " And if I don't like this rearrangement plan, I won't hesitate to send him a formal letter declaration of war. ", he continued before sipping his tea. Aurora's eyebrows furrowed, " Well we are at different times, Philip… and it's not fair for us to control Audrey. If she's ruling our kingdom then we will let her run it the way she wants. Also, we aren't commencing war.", she says bitterly. Philip rubbed his temples, " I guess my dearest. But what if she falls in love with those Isle of the Lost children and runs our kingdoms to the ground?", he inquired.

" Audrey wouldn't do that- she has you and your father's pride issues. You don't have to worry about that."

" What if Father knows about Audrey's sexuality?"

" Philip- you're still on that?"

" Yes! The many years of raising our little girl she never mentioned her attraction to Ben or any boy once!"

" Philip...not everyone likes their childhood friend and she's a child- she's busy...besides if she is gay, straight, or whatever we won't shame her. We are a loving home after all."

" I know but then what about our reputations amongst our parents to see how we parent our daughter..."

Aurora cringed, " Why should it matter to them? They both retired once we have gotten married and took over the throne.", she states casually, Philip cleared his throat, " Two women aren't fit to run a kingdom. There should be a king and a queen! Kings are more capable of the throne! You are a horrible father for letting this happen! O curse thy throne!" , Philip mocked his father making a raging fist. Aurora laughed, " Beloved, don't bully your father...he might change his mind- might.", she suggested as she finished her tea.

"You may be right."


	18. Mirror Mirror

Mal fixed her hair in the mirror. Living here really took a toll on her hair. She looked at her roots. The hair looked duller and it was showing…and she didn't like it one bit.

"Forswear, forbear make this lifeless dull into purple…", she cast her tone flat as she did this many times before waving her index finger watching the dull roots turn into deep rich purple. She smiled admiring her freshly touched up roots. Mal hears a loud gasp turning around as she makes eye contact with Jane," What?", she asks casually, " Can you do that with my hair?….", Jane asks her tone in slight desperation. Mal raised her eyebrow, " Wouldn't your mommy get mad at you asking a villain for a new haircut?", Mal asks her tone mixed with playfulness and condescension, Jane awkwardly tapped her fingers together, " I would do it myself but my mom is adamant on no magic and the beauty on the inside and all that.", she says with a slight annoyance. Mal leaned on the bathroom counter and crossed her arms," Well Jane...why won't your mom not let you use magic?", she asked, forging a tone of pity while making her face turn into a sad face, " Because of the king not allowing magic anywhere...it's banned mostly here.", Jane states sadly. Mal interest slowly perked up. Banned magic? Auradon sounds like the last place for magic not being allowed to be used since the majority of it is the light arts. Mal shifted her body language to interest, " Banned?", she asked, hiding her peaked interest. Jane nodded, " Do you know the story of King Adam?", she asked in disbelief. Mal looked to the side awkwardly, ' How am I supposed to know about that? Auradon History is trash anyways.', she thought to herself," Um, I sometimes space out so bits and pieces kind of fly out the window", she lied as she faked a light laugh. Jane sighed, " So when King Adam was 11 he was cursed by a fairy, and ever since then it haunts him! Some rumors were that he was about to banish all fairies to the isle until Queen Belle persuaded him not to.", she recounted fidgeting her fingers. Mal nodded," So all magic is banned? No matter if it's good or bad?", she inquired. Jane nodded.

Mal looked away," I see.", she says," Well Jane you're lucky I am feeling nice today.", she states as she looked at Jane's mediocre bob," It's kinda cute if you actually brush it out but okay…", she says playing with Jane's hair, Jane frowned," Okay, Okay no need to be hostile.", she made Jane face the mirror, " Mirror Mirror facing Jane make this drab to fab", Mal cast. Jane watched as her hair grew longer contorting into beach waves and her blue bow was placed to the side. She touched her hair as she turned to Mal," Thank you Mal!", Jane thanked her as she placed Mal in a hug, Mal laughed awkwardly and gently pushed Jane away," You're welcome…", she says casually before walking out the bathroom.

Evie sighed looking at all her dress commissions, " Starting a business is hard…", she says as Carlos placed in the last deposit in the excel sheet. Carlos patted Evie's back, " Hey but you're making a start here!", he reassured enthusiastically getting up to help her set the dresses on the rack, " I know but I'm surprised people would even want my business. Especially since Coronation is in what like in a few weeks?", she says pinning her latest design on the corkboard, " Carlos- come look at this design.", she requested as Carlos walked up to the board looking at a suit," Oh maybe try more of a rusty red…", Carlos advised as he quickly grabbed a marker and drew a line next to the red suit. Evie hummed with interest as she stood back and nodded in agreement, " It does look better!", she amused Carlos awkwardly nodded, " My mom used to have a fashion empire after all…", he says trailing off. Evie placed Carlos in a hug resting her head on his shoulder, "Well we aren't like them. And besides- I finished the sketches of yours and would like you to review them!", she says as she patted his back and showed him her sketches for his suit. Carlos placed his hands on his chin with thought, " I like sketch one…", he says pointing to the sketch of the tux and the shorts, Evie raised her eyebrows, " Oh! Alright then….well let me get your measurements then.", she states getting her measurement tape.

" Did you know that Jay is dating someone?"

Evie paused her steps and looked at Carlos in disbelief and shock, " He's what?", she asked in disbelief, " Like flirt with any girl he sees, dated someone only for a month, and gets easily bored, Jay? Our Jay?", she sputtered in disbelief as Carlos continued to nod, " It was so crazy...being here like changed him into a 180. We literally found out yesterday and you wouldn't guess who it is!", he recounted, Evie looked at him, " Who is it?", she asked cautiously.

" Daisy."

Evie's eyes widened, " D-Daisy? L-Like my niece Daisy?", she asks, Carlos's eyes widened, " W-Wait Daisy is your niece?!", he asks in shock, Evie nodded, " Well technically my mom is widowed so technically we are still related so yeah.", she explained, " Oh…", Carlos said in slight amusement as Evie measured his waist. Mal speed walked in the hallway, where the hell is Jay? She looks and finally caught him, with Daisy? She quickly hid behind a pillar and muttered, " Let me listen in with quick and ease", as she watched Jay talk.

" So, wanna meet at Enchanted Lake tomorrow night?"

" Tomorrow night? "

" Yes at 7 pm just you and me… I want to ask you something."

"Sure! Do you want me to bring anything or- "

" No, just bring yourself beautiful."

Mal watched as Jay smiled at Daisy as he walked away, " Mal?", he questioned catching Mal watching him, " Oh hey Jay. We have a meeting in your dorm later today. Also what's up with you and Snow White's daughter?", she questioned, " Uh, nothing. It's something you don't like anyways.", he answered as they headed off to his dorm.

Evie and Carlos sat waiting for Jay and Mal to arrive. Carlos sat staring at the door. Mal walked in with Jay as she slammed her backpack down, " Guess what guys I found more information. ", she declares smirking at her group of friends. Jay set his backpack down sitting in the swivel chair, " And that is?", he asked.

" Turns out magic was banned here the whole fucking time. So taking over Auradon was being served on the platter to us the whole time.", she states staring at Jay, " More less we have better access", Evie and Carlos stared at Jay also. Jay started to look confused, " Why are you guys looking at me", he asks in confusion.

" Well, I mean you are dating my niece."

Jay looked at Evie, " D-Daisy is your niece?!", he asks in shock. Evie nodded. Mal looked at Jay, " You're dating an Auradon kid? Did you suddenly want a new challenge or something?", Mal teased. Jay raised himself in the chair, " No! She's...well. She's different. ", he says defensively, Mal snapped her fingers, " Okay lover boy you're getting too soft. Now, Coronation is coming up in a few weeks-", Mal states as she looks at her friends, their faces full of slight hesitation.

" Mal...we don't have to really go back on the Isle anymore...for now anyway why can't we just enjoy-"

"MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE JAY."

Carlos flinched his eyes welling up with tears as the room fell silent. Evie stood up, " Mal. I don't know what's wrong and I don't know what to say but there is no need to yell at Jay!", she exclaimed covering Carlos's ears and holding him close. Mal stopped as she looked at Carlos, " C-Carlos I-", she stuttered. Jay sighed, " Guys let's just..get dinner and we can clear it up later.", he advised guiding Carlos and Evie out the door, " Mal are you coming?", he asks looking back at Mal, " Later.", she replied, closing the door. She slammed her hands on the table and shoved the things on it to the ground placing her hands over her face, " Why am I failing? ", asked herself, her eyes slowly becoming green, she faced the mirror.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Maleficent looked at her daughter with disgust, " I told you to stop calling me that, my child. "

" Sorry Mother…"

" Better what is it?"

Mal presents her with a purple flower she found outside of their cottage home. Maleficent plucked the flower from her little hand and looked at it, " Mal. Explain to me how you can earn your keep if you just become soft? ", she asks as she tossed the flower in the crackling fireplace. Mal ran up to the fireplace to get the flower as she burned her little hands. Her eyes started to tear up from the burn. Maleficent looked at her daughter gently cleaning her scepter, " See my child? When you show empathy…care..and kindness. You get hurt. You can try to save it. Go on, but do you expect the flower to care? Be grateful that you saved its puny life?", Maleficent lectured. Mal tried to hide her tears and wiped the continuous stream. Maleficent walked away to her bedroom closing the door. Mal kept looking at the fire. Watching the flames devour the last bit of the flower leaving it to become ash Mal pushed a chair towards the fire shelf and grabbed her father's ashes and used them to smother out the fire on the fireplace. Her expression left blank and lifeless. She looked at herself in the mirror looking at her long purple hair and her black dress, ' Why doesn't Mommy like me?', she thought to herself.

Mal blinked and shook her head. She looked behind her and looked at her friends, Carlos holding her food, " M…", Evie said, " You look like you saw a ghost.", she observed worriedly holding Mal's face. Mal shook her head, " I'm fine... I'm sorry...I'm just..", she started to apologize as her friends pulled her in a group hug.

" I'm fine now let's just eat.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) im sleep deprived <3


	19. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow two chapters crazy- btw ty you guys for reading my fanfiction i know its so like weird and you guys are like '":)???? sis wha??? what r you doing???" , but like still thank you for reading this mess ;v;

" Uma...I...no..no. That sounds bad…" , Ben mutters to himself as he fiddled with his guitar, 'Maybe I should back out...I'm just doing it in vain...she might just laugh at me. I’ll sound so cringy. ', he thought to himself, ' This was a bad idea- she won't even come-why am I embarrassing myself?', he thought to himself getting ready to leave. 

" Hey, princey."

Ben quickly sat back down in shock looking at Uma, " U-Uma you came?", he stuttered as he sat back down. Uma nodded slightly with a slight attitude, " Just because I'm a kid of a villain doesn't mean I can't be cordial and punctual. My mom made contracts and clients.", she states, "Leave some space.", as she sat on the grass and Ben scooted over with his guitar, " What are you trying to do here?", she asked, looking at him and his guitar, " Um...I wanted to sing you something.", he replied, getting his guitar ready, " So you thought of serenading your friend under the moonlight and stars. I am appeased. ", she teased gently punching his arm as they both laughed at Uma’s joke. 

" What? Is it too tacky?"

"No. That's reserved for your fashion sense..."

Ben laughed, " Ben.", she said resting her arm on her knee, "I never hear enough about you.", she verbalized looking off in the distance Ben set down his guitar, " Really?", he asked his tone in slight surprise looking at Uma. Uma looked back at him, " I have never heard you say anything about yourself except your middle name and your knowledge about astronomy", she says, " Trust me you probably have way more interests.", she humored, Ben smiled, “ Well I like to make songs.”, he opened awkwardly but seemingly funny as Uma chuckled. 

" Let's hear the song you made then."

Ben laughed as he played his guitar, " It's pretty bad are you sure?", he asks playfully.

"You never heard a group of pirates singing while drunk on vodka and whiskey. Trust me it's not that bad." 

" So does this mean you're not going to make fun of me?"

Uma smirked and ruffled his hair, " Sorry but no beast boy.", she teased, Ben smiled and started strumming.

" Evie…" , Mal asked. 

Evie hummed in response looking at the colors of blue fabric, "Do you think that something is wrong?", she asks as she watches Evie look at her design for her dress, " Sometimes." , Evie responded, picking out a rich blue fabric, " Do you like this color Mal?", she asks, showing Mal the fabric, " It's too dark- maybe something more medium? I don’t know I’m not good at this thing.”, she suggested awkwardly, Evie nodded as she picked out a beautiful Egyptian blue colored marker and colored her dress sketch, " Well if there is something wrong then we won't have to worry so much. We are safe here.", she reassured. Mal looked at the ceiling, " Sure…. I guess…But remember I used my nightmare protection spell and it didn't work didn't that seem odd?", she questioned looking at Evie. Evie blinked a few times and looked at Mal, " Actually you're right. Usually, protection spells would work here right?...", she observed as she looked at Mal. Mal raised herself from her bed, " Tomorrow we need to go to Auradon's library.", she declares as she heads off to bed. Evie nodded.

Knock Knock.

Jay groaned, " Carlos go get the door...", he requested, half asleep, Carlos got up from his computer and answered the door, " Hey Mal what-", Mal and Evie entered the dorm as Mal grabbed a pillow and hit Jay with a pillow, " Jay get up.", she commanded.

" It's too early…"

Carlos looked at his clock, " It's 10 am..", he says awkwardly, " Maybe we can call-", he started

Jay quickly got up, " Okay. Okay, I'll get dressed.", he slightly whined.

The four walked into the library. The soft illuminating light from the windows wrapping the library with a certain warmth. It was vastly different from the ones on the Isle; usually, it would be dark and dingy, lacking windows and containing old books from Auradon that were out of date and poorly made textbooks. The mass litter of books and the tapestry hung on the wall. The four friends stared in awe with the beauty of the library before Mal snapped out of it, the four friends took a look around for the librarian, “ Hello?”,Mal called out while waiting for an answer for a few minutes.

“ Hello?”, she called again a bit more loudly and more aggressively than earlier.

“ Ah here it is!”, an old man's voice rang out from behind a stack of books and papers.


	20. Reveal

Mal looks over the corner and sees an old man in quite somewhat out of date clothing fumbling around getting an aged old book off a shelf. The group of four walked over and watched him fumble and mutter to himself reading the old book,” Excuse me!”, Evie chimed scaring the old man stopping him from reading the book,” Wha-?! Oh my my I never have seen many students down here! What may I do for you? Old poems? Mayhaps a lovely storybook or two?”, he asks looking through books while fixing his glasses. Mal shook her head, “ No we just a few books on Auradon History.”, she requested looking around the majestic library. The old man smiled,” They would be more so in the far back”, he directed before going back into his stacks of books the four shrugged and headed into the far back towards the history section. 

Hours have passed as they searched through almost every book. Picking up news ones placing back old ones. Each book just leads them to dead ends or some red herring. Mal slammed the last book shut and sighed,” These aren’t even accurate no wonder they have such a distorted sense of the Isle.”, she muttered, rubbing her fingers on her forehead, Evie looked into the latest book about the Isle she has taken off the shelf,” The Isle of the Lost is inhabited by the greatest villains and their henchmen..”, she read out loud, “ However due to the villain's refusal of the King’s offer for better living arrangements and efficient trade deals they suffer a poverty rate of 85% with an illiteracy rate amongst adults between 18 and above 78%?”, she finished reading her tone full of disbelief looking up from the book closing it aggressively,’’ This isn’t even true- I mean the poverty is evident but we have schools and not everyone is poor!”, she states her tone filled with slight frustration Mal, Jay, and Carlos nodded in agreement. Carlos looked around the shelves even looking on the sides of the shelf until he sighs in defeat, “ There’s literally nothing here!”, he complained, setting down his flat brim hat messing with his curly hair. 

Mal sighed and looked at the clock, “ And we have been here since 10 am…it’s like 6 pm now….”, she replied as the group of teens sat together equally stumped, “ Isn’t there another library on campus or something?”, Jay asked. Carlos looked on his phone, “ There is but it’s off-campus and pretty much a walk…Like 20 minutes away”, he replied, looking at the map before showing it to them. A collective groan rang out in the quiet library “ Well guys let's wrap it up and head to the next library.”, Mal states as she gets up from her chair. 

The four walked out to the next library. They almost walked past it, it was subtle and hidden away from any normal student on the campus. The library was cozier than the last one and smaller. Smaller than the last one. They opened the door as the smell of old books and whiff of oak filled the place. The wooden interior may be old but it was well taken care of, Evie looked around the corner and saw a relatively young woman adjusting the books on the shelves, “ Hello?”, she rang out.

The young woman adjusted her cardigan and fixed her wispy blonde hair, “ Hello.”, she replied, still looking through the books for her to rearrange, “ Welcome to the Cauldron library. “, she greeted her tone focused on something else, “ Oh whatever..”, she muttered to herself tidying herself up looking at the group of four, “ What can I do for you four?”, she asks, walking towards her desk, “ We are looking for more interesting books…”, Mal hints while looking around the library in interest with its interior. The woman looked around and nodded, “ Go ahead.”, she insisted as she tidied up things on her desk. 

The four looked around searching for a history section but it seems not to be found. 

Carlos looked around until he heard a certain creek in the floorboard. The shelves shifted away leading into a dark basement like a stairwell. Carlos gets a whiff of stone and looks next to him fixing his hat nervously, “ Um..guys… I..think I found something..”, he announced to his friends looking down the stairs. Mal, Evie, and Jay gathered around him.

“Well let’s go down-”

“Shit!”, Jay exclaimed, “ I forgot I had to meet up with Daisy!”, he recollected rubbing his temples. Mal looked at Jay, “ Can’t you reschedule or tell her through like text or call?”, she asks,” We are kind of in a huge predicament…”, she states looking at the basement. Jay looks at his phone as a text rings up.

Sorry jay something came up with mama and papa for coronation can we change the date around :’< i'm so sorry

Jay looked up at his friends and muttered a quick apology and quickly texted Daisy back.

It’s fine doll check up on your parents.

The group took a deep breath and looked at each other. 

“ Let’s do this”, Mal says.


	21. One Step Closer

The four quietly walked down the stairwell before the shelves closed behind them, all of them equally startled. The stairwell quickly lit up as the torches flared up the formerly dark stairwell filling it with life that formerly did have. The four walked further and further down until they saw a tall strong oak door accessorized with a rustic black metal. Mal gently tugged the door open. Locked. Mal looked at Evie, “ Bobby pin.”, she commanded, holding out her hand. Evie took out a bobby pin out of her purse and handed it to Mal as she started to pick the lock to the door as the door creaked open, “ Gotcha”, she mutters at the door watching it creak open. Mal pushed the door open as it revealed...nothing? Mal looked around the room, “ Why is there nothing?”, she questioned angrily.

“ Because little one you can’t find the true room without a spell.”, a young woman’s voice ranged out from the above staircase. The four jumped startled from the sudden echo and the woman as they turned around be faced with the owner of the library. Jay awkwardly laughed, “ Well we weren’t trying to cause any trouble we were just curious-”, he excused before the woman sighed and moved them out the way.

“This room isn’t what thy sees unsheath one's cloak and reveal unto me.”, the woman casted before urging the four to come into the suddenly huge room. The room was filled to the brim with books as the papers flew across the room back and forth as if it was making a new symphony, “ Watch your head”, the woman warned before a book flew in front of the four almost hitting Evie. They all stood in awe staring at the huge library from before. It’s not even the same from the last library they came from before. The woman looked behind her, “ Come on you four. The other three are coming soon.”, she urged as she guided them to a table with eight chairs. Carlos looked at his three friends in confusion as they cautiously sat in the chairs looking at the woman suspiciously.

“ What the hell is going on here? And give me back Harry’s hook!”, a familiar voice rang out.

Mal looked behind her, “ Uma?!”, she yelled standing up in anger, “ Lizard.”, Uma insulted in reply before grabbing Harry’s hook from the anthropomorphic creature which rambled some incoherent sentences running towards the blonde hair woman in fear, “ What sick joke is this bringing us here?”, she interrogated as she placed her arm across Harry, making him back away as Harry grabbed and held up his hook urging him to calm down and not cause a fight, Uma looked at him shook her head, “ Sit down you three. “, the woman commanded gently as she fixed up tea. Uma looked in exasperation,” Couldn’t you find some other table for us to sit?”, she questioned,” I rather sit with my crew than with some overgrown lizard and her lackeys.”, Mal glared, “What? Are you scared of a lizard?”, she asks mockingly while faking a crying face, “ Boohoo”, she says aggressively.

“ Bitch.”

“Seaweed breath.”

Evie grabbed Mal to reign her in, “ Mal stop it.”, she gently commanded before setting Mal back in her seat as Uma grumbled a string of curse words sitting in her chair as Harry and Gil followed suit.

“ I’m pretty impressed with you gathering the other three here Gurgi! I was worried that the revealing spell I used wouldn’t work but I’m glad it did!”, the woman enthused as cups whirred in front of them. The woman took notice of the seven teens glared at each other from across the room with the room filling with the tensity of hatred and irritation. The woman sighed in exasperation, “ Listen all of you. If you are going to glare at each other at least have some decency to look and listen to me before you brawl and make a mess.”, she says her tone pointed at all of them. The seven looked at her.

“ Thank you, I am Eilonwy. And you all?”

The seven looked at each other and looked back at her in disbelief, “ Like Eilonwy of Lyr?”, Mal starts, “ You and Taran destroyed the Black Cauldron didn’t you not?”, she inquired as the rest leaned in interest.

Eilonwy shook her head,” It's actually very much so in one piece. I don’t know why they teach you all this mess in the first place,but apparently The Horned King is coming back alive.”, she rambled, “Well...we don’t know that for sure at least. I think he’s dead.”, she clarifies. The seven look at each other confused.

“ We? As in who?”, they all say in unison.

Belle comes out of the corner, “Me.“, she states as she sits next to Eilonwy.

“Queen Belle?”


	22. Danger?

Belle looks at all of them and bows to them formally, " Good evening to you all. I know this isn't something you all were looking forward to on a Saturday.", she greeted. Uma looked at Mal in disbelief and then looked back at Belle," Y-Your highness? Are we in trouble or something? Is this a joke? What's going?", Uma asked cautiously, Belle shook her head somberly, " I am very afraid it's not a humorous matter. Auradon and your home could very much be in danger.", she says. Harry raised his eyebrow," Can't you heroes fix it? After all, you have all the magic collected in the land and are goodie two shoes?", he asks, his tone pointed at Belle. Belle furrowed her brows and crossed her arms, " I wish, but our king is hiding something and I don't know what.``, she explained.

" So what can we do about it? We are just here to get an education and get back home.", Uma says in slight impatience as she leans back in her chair. Gil looked at Belle, " Oh your majesty! My dad said hi and he should've finished your husband off all those years ago.", he says absently mindedly while the rest of the teens do a collective groan. Belle gently smiled, " Tell Gaston it's been over 30 years…", she replies. Mal chortled before Evie gently nudged her shoulder, " We are in front of the Queen", she scolded quietly as Mal's face contorted to a pout.

"There has been a threat of Chernabog and The Horned King coming back to threaten all of Auradon and The Isle of the Lost as we speak.", Belle stated, " Mal, Jay, Uma, Evie hopefully you four collectively know some knowledge of magic history and the history of those two yes?", Belle asks, looking at the four for answers. Jay looked at Belle in disbelief," Your highness I can't use magic. My dad never used an ounce of magic in his life besides Chernabog and The Horned King are just old wives tales...they can't just suddenly come back.", he says, Belle shook her head," That's weird, your father was Agrabah's sorcerer and the sultan's trusted vizier. He was very important than he made himself out to be.", she detailed to Jay as he sat in shock, " But magic history has never been thought since ever", Mal states flatly, staring at Queen Belle, " Besides like snake boy said Chernabog and the Horned King are just like old wives tales that our parents teach us over like don't waste your food or else Chernabog will bite your head off or something so if you wanted history it's just random crap that might have no historical basis.",Uma inputs, " Besides what about the rest of us your highness? We aren't really cool and you like pew pew you know?", Gil asked, "You are going to team up with each other you would be surprised that there are powers in numbers and there are things that regular people can see that those with magic can't after all.", Belle states. Uma crosses her arms, " Okay, so what are you getting at and what's in it for us? You already use us for cheap labor. What? You want us to do? Blindly serve you too?", she says in irritation, Belle nodded in understanding, " What my husband did was inexcusable. I am no less guilty as I didn't fight hard enough for all of you and ignored who I was. Your choice of forgiving me is up to you and the people on the Isle of the Lost. I can't undo what I decided to do in ignorance.", Belle apologized. The teens started to soften up slowly lowering down their defenses before being tense again," So what's in it for us if we do help y'all?", Uma asked cautiously," A rearrangement plan to help fix life on the Isle.", Belle offers.

" Safety Houses?", Carlos asks.

" Yes.", Belle replied.

" Better access to health services?", Evie inquired

" Yes.", Belle replied again.

The teens looked at each other and looked at Belle," Fine.", Uma agreed with her tone still laced with distrust. Mal looked at Uma, " What're you going to speak for all of us now?", Mal says angrily, she stares at Belle," Do we have to work together?", she asks impulsively, Belle nods as she gets up and starts leaving the room, " You'll never know. You might like working together.", she says as she leaves ascending the staircase placing back her cloak leaving the library.

The seven looked at each other as they hesitantly looked at Eilonwy, " Well, it's getting quite late. You all must head to your dorms and rest up and we will recoup." , Eilonwy states.

The seven left the library as they quickly split away.

Gil slowly stopped walking looking at his friends, " Hey guys..", he called out Harry and Uma looked at him as Uma raised her eyebrow, " Do you think they would help the Isle? And we can have two homes?", he asked, his voice having a slight twinge of hope. Uma looked away, Harry rested his arm around Gil, " Well we'll just see.", Uma expressed as she tried to hide her uncertainty walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter i hope my fic is still edible :'00


	23. Flashbacks

" Okay now open your eyes!", Evie exclaimed excitedly.

Daisy unveiled her eyes from her hands, smiling at her dress gently played with the gown, " Thank you Evie!", she thanked while hugging Evie. Evie smiled and adjusted the dress skirt, " No problem. ", she replied, Evie hugged her niece, " Besides I know your mom is gonna love it! ", she enthused as she helped Daisy get out the dress. Daisy smiled, " Politics are so hard. Like it's dinner after dinner after lecture next to a ball next to-ugh! ", she complained, changing into her casual clothes, "Daisy ", Evie called, Daisy hummed in response, " So I heard you were dating Jay.", Evie said while Daisy sat in one of the dorm chairs, " W-Wha? No way we are just uber close!",Daisy lied, watching Evie sew the tulle for her Coronation dress, " Daisy- us VKs hear about everything. Besides I'm curious about how you charmed him. Back home he was known to be a playboy. All the AK and VK girls are probably rolling in their graves right now knowing how lucky you are! ", she continued as she fluffed out the tulle. Daisy snapped out of spacing out," I don't think I genuinely did anything. We just talked and became friends ", she starts, " I feel like I'm boring him honestly-but I'll do my best to make him happy at least. If he breaks up with me I won't be mad. I'll be glad he's happy and safe, to be honest.", she says as she gently pushed her braid strand out of her face. Evie looked back at Daisy, her eyebrows faulting, " What do you mean?", she asks, setting her coronation necklace down on the mannequin, " Well my papa says that true love is not being afraid to let go and it takes more courage to be happy for their well being than your own", Daisy says as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand. Evie looked at Daisy, " I can see why Jay fell in love with you.", she complimented while smiling, Daisy laughed, " What? I'm probably just score or something...It's probably nothing.", she excused waving her hands defensively, " Oh sure! And him letting you wear his jackets and smiling when you text is totally a typical playboy thing.", Evie says teasingly, " Don't you have a crown fitting at 2?", she reminded, Daisy widened her eyes and quickly grabbed her bag, "Oh gooseberries I almost forgot! Thanks, Evie! I'll talk to you later!", she says before leaving her dorm.

Jay watched Daisy rush out of Evie's dorm room before peeping out her doorframe, " Why was Daisy in your dorm?", he asks as he leisurely walks in the dorm, " I was fitting her for her dress. She had to go to dinner with Ben and his family later this week.", she said casually hanging Daisy's dress on the hanging rack, Jay shaped his mouth in an 'O' shape before snapping his fingers," Oh before I forget! We need to meet up at the library at 6. Eilonwy found a book that can show us more information about Chernabog."

The evening came faster than anticipated. The seven teens all sat around the table as they faced a giant book they looked at Eilonwy in confusion, " What is this book going to help us with? , Mal inquired looking at the old dusty book," I am glad you asked Mal!",Eilonwy enthused, " Belle helped me to find a spell where we can go to the past and find some more answers about Chernabog and the Horned King.", she explained. Mal raised her eyebrow, "It's better if I show you, place your hands on the book and repeat after me.", she rambled as the teens placed their hands on their book.

" Show me the hidden truth", Eilonwy says

" Show me the hidden truth", the teens repeated their faces full of distrust and disinterest. Eilonwy huffed, " C'mon now bring it in with more spirit.", she urged," Now say it again.", she commanded. They rolled their eyes while closing their eyes repeating the phrase once more with more energy.

The seven teens looked around a forest. The sky was seemingly out of place for Auradon. It was dark grey, almost pitch black. The forest seemed to lack any life, almost no sign of life anywhere. Mal looked around the woods before hearing a few crunching sounds before hiding behind some shrubbery.

" Adam! You can't just go around taking over our lands like it's nothing!"

King Philip?

" Well, I oversee everything and the most powerful Philip. Besides, our arranged marriage plan was agreed on? It benefits you and me so I don't see the matter.", Adam stated as he placed his hands in his pockets, " Unless?", he asks, giving himself a pause, " Well Adam technically I prefer if you can leave my land alone. Adam.", Philip states, " This is Maleficent's land. I should at least keep it as it is-that's the best I can do… Besides this stupid engagement is your idea. I told you that it won't work. We can make a deal. ", Adam started to scoff, " And let our underlying threat have a breeding ground while you make us \bicker and argue like children over deals? While the people on the Isle and the two greatest threats join forces and overthrow us?", he inquired, " This is politics Philip. Your naivety could destroy us all.", he says, his tone full of angst and seriousness before leaving Philip alone, " God damn it. ", he muttered to himself. Mal eyebrows furrowed, almost feeling sympathy. Gross. She left to go find the others back to where they first showed up. They were gone? Where were they?," Guys…?", Mal croaked out before her vision turned white.

"Hello?", Uma called out walking down the dark hallway. It was somewhat creepy? The hallway was clean. Not a speck of dust to be seen as if no one was ever there. The lights were somewhat dinged but bright enough for her to see where she was going. Each door lined up perfectly. She shook her head, becoming laser focus on her mission to find her way out before seeing familiar bodies, " Jay? Evie?", she called out before being shushed by the both of them, Uma rolled her eyes before joining them spying from the doorway.

" Just tell me where the magic arts documents are and I will grant you your freedom.", Adam offered his tone laced with malice, staring down at Jafar, Jafar simply smirked, " And why should I tell you anything? I know you and that street brat have some sort of intimate partnership.", he sneered, " Unless you let me benefit more than just freedom...", he offers his tone signing a peak of interest, " Of course with a certain amount of gold...I can show you where Maleficent hides hers as well.", Adam furrowed his brows as he slammed his hands on the table," Guard place him back in his cell and send him back to the Isle tomorrow morning. " he commanded, watching the guards placing the muzzle back on Jafar and carrying him back to his cell. As Jafar manic laughter filled the hallways. The trio watched in shock, was this the actual king? The person being the image of all things good and righteous? Uma's blood started to boil, " And Belle let this shit happen?", she asked in anger before Evie gently gave Uma a reassuring squeeze. The trio continued watching as Aladdin walked in with files handing them to Adam, " These are all the kids Belle wants to come to Auradon.", he explained while pulling out a chair to sit. Adam sighed, " I don't understand why my wife wants to bring over thugs and criminals to integrate with our society .", he said looking at the files, Aladdin picked up one of the files, " Adam...these aren't thugs or criminals.",Aladdin says in vain attempts to hide his anger, " I expected you to have this sympathy for them. Once a criminal is always a criminal.", Adam stated bluntly, grabbing a file. Aladdin glared at Adam, " You never lived a life without having a silver spoon in your mouth. I'm surprised Belle never left you.", he argued. Adam kept silent as he read the files before looking at Aladdin," Aladdin you should be lucky. If Jasmine didn't sympathize with you and forgive you for your con artist and thuggish ways you would've been on the Isle with the rest of them. I already let you, Eugene, and rest of his thug lackeys live here with us you should be grateful I even agree to this. ", he says calmly, staring as Aladdin felt a sudden chill in his spine, " Besides it could benefit us more. As long Ben and my wife don't do anything that puts us in risk we should be fine.", slamming down the last file. Aladdin grabbed the files," I'll tell Belle that you approved all her suggested applicants-", he says bitterly, " Ah- Gaston's son stays in the Isle. ", Adam interrupted. Aladdin rolled his eyes, closing the interrogation room. Uma slammed her fist against the wall storming out the hallway as the other two quickly rushed after her.

" THE KING FUCKING LIED TO ALL OF US.", Uma shouted. Evie and Jay stood quietly looking at Uma," And he's using Ben as some sort of scapegoat for the dirty shit he did leaving him to clean the mess he made when Ben finds out- it'll be too late and impossible to clean up." , Uma vented. Evie and Jay looked at each other before looking at Uma," Uma...we can't do anything right now…besides what if this is all out of context? ", Evie tried to reason before her vision turned into white.

Harry, Gil, and Carlos stood watching the trial unfold. Carlos's stomach started to do flips seeing his mother again. Her mouth was covered with a muzzle like an animal and chained like a dog. It was horrifying she almost looked more of a corpse than anything. Gil gently patted Carlos's back. Harry felt his mouth become dry. Why was his father chained up like that? He did nothing wrong. He was about to say something before Gil shook his head. They could only watch. They couldn't do anything. No one was defending their parents; they simply sat in their chairs chained up surrounded by guards watching their every movement watching their hands be bruised by the cuff every time they did move. Some were stained with oxidized blood infecting their already cut wrists simply just waiting for their banishment date to the Isle. Some either screeched in anger, silently nodded with their fates, or sat lacking any reaction. It was hard to stomach. They only just felt sick watching until they heard a crying noise and they turned to see a pirate woman holding a baby walking weakly to her chair being roughly helped by guards. The prison took the life out of her, " Terra Whitebeard. You will be one of the few to be sent to the Isle today by noon. The guards will escort you to Neverland to pack up any last items you want to take with you. Due to you not finding a proper guardian to care for your child as we gave you the option to either place her in the Gentle orphanage in the Faraway lands or take her with you on the Isle the Lost we decided on the latter option to take her to the orphanage .", the Judge says blandly. The woman held her baby close, her voice silent before the baby got ripped out her hands, the woman was too weak to fight back and just watched her baby be taken away. The judge simply nodded as they dismissed the now wailing woman. The three boys sat in shock. The words couldn't describe what they had seen. Watching children be ripped away from their parents or them screaming in agony as they watched the guard carry them away before their vision became blurred.

The seven teens opened their eyes as they all violently took a breath. The room became filled with a newfound tenacity more than what they were used to. Uma looked at Eilonwy, " What the fuck- shit fuck shit.", she said, her breath shaky quickly standing up walking off to a corner. Carlos's face started to look nauseous, " Do you have a bathroom?", he asks, his voice weak as Eilonwy gently pointed to the restroom as Gil guided him to the nearest restroom.

" Well, what did you all see?"

"Criminal activity. If that's what you want to fucking know! There is no sign of mention for those two anyways! ", Mal said, rubbing her temples. Evie quickly rubbed Mal's back. The room further filled with shock and stress. Eilonwy slammed her hands down," I bloody knew it!", she said loudly as the whole room stared at her in shock," Oh sorry everyone…go on and rests up as much as you need. We can all come back when you all are ready once I'm done ", she gently commanded as she gently guided the teens to the stone staircase before closing the library door.

" Gurgi it seems we are going to have a long night."


	24. Mother and Son

Belle looked around the hallway making sure it was clear before picking her husband's office door lock, " Maman?", Ben asks as he catches his mom trying to pick the door, " Ben? What are you doing up so late?", Belle asks, trying to hide her shock, " I was just walking around… I couldn't sleep... ", he explained, " Why are you trying to get into dad's office?", he asks, Belle sighs, " I think your father is doing something behind my back.", she states going back to picking the lock watching the door go ajar, " Come with me Ben...", she requested sneaking in as Ben followed suit closing the door, " Why can't we just ask dad? He would tell us the truth won't he?", he asks innocently while awkwardly standing by the door, while Belle headed towards her husband's desk, " Ma petite, something your father didn't teach you about politics and life is that you have to keep secrets. You have to keep your trust with your people. Blindly.", she states trying to open the desk drawer, ' It's locked shoot- was he going to predict I was going to sneak in here?', she thought to herself. Ben looked around the majestic office as it somewhat large but it had some sort of intimate charm to it," Ben help me search for the key.", Belle commanded gently as she looked around the office, Ben quickly started to help search, " Can't you just pick it like the door?", he asks," No, your father is smart. My bobby pin won't unlock that kind of desk.", she explained as she opened a book flipping to the back, " Found it!", she says excitedly picking out the key from inside to the back. Ben looked up as he followed his mom to his dad's desk, Belle opened the desk drawers opening it, " What…", they said in sync. They both grabbed the documents, " There is a formal declaration of war sheet for Sleeping Beauty's kingdom.", Ben noted, " I thought King Philip was trying to rage war on us first?", he asks, reading over the document, Belle looks over the other documents reading letters, " He always was the one who steps ahead further than others.", she says, her voice sounding more distracted by all the documents. Unsolicited deals. Questionable money withdrawals. Belle quickly pulled out her phone taking photos of all the documents, " All of this behind our backs.", she muttered, Ben looked at his mom, " What are we going to do?", he asks, " Well consider this your first lesson in the world of politics, the more power you have the easiest it is to change the truth. I learned that a few times in my life.", Belle lectured, " But we don't have time for that now, take as many pictures and copies as you can and place all of it back.", she urged as the duo quickly finished taking photos and making copies of all the documents. The two equally rushed to place everything back making sure nothing was seen to be out of place. Belle quickly walked back to her shared bedroom reading the documents one last time before hiding them in her bag.

The morning came quickly as Belle got out of bed and hurried to get dressed, Adam groaned, " Love? Where are going this early?", he asks his voice groggy and deep, "Ben and I are going to spend some mother and son time.", she says quickly as she placed on her coat and grabbed her heels, " I'll be back later in the afternoon.", she notified as she left the bedroom.

Belle speed walked to the private tearoom she requested looking out for any witnesses before closing the door. Ben sat down reading all the documents, " Maman what do we do?", he asks his voice overwhelmed, " I can't fix all of this…", he ruffled his hair in frustration. Belle sat herself down next to her son placing him in a reassuring hug.

"You're never alone. Besides, we must go to Eilonwy today so let's get all of these and place them in safekeeping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are almost at 20 kudos :'D tyyyy


	25. Journals

The day seemed to be somber, the villain kids all just sat together at breakfast in pure utter silence. Gil faults his eyebrows, “ I thought King was helping us...not destroy us..”, he says sadly while shoving a grape in his mouth, Harry just played with his fork, “ Let’s be real Gilly...being here was going to be the death of us anyways.”, he says aiming to throw the fork at the tree, “ You throw it you pay it, Harry.”, Uma says while shoving a spoon of oatmeal in her mouth. Evie takes an exasperated sigh, “ Guys we can’t sit here. We should all have a bonding activity for us to know each other!”, she suggests cheerfully, Gil nodded in agreement, “ That sounds like a good idea! Let’s give each other compliments”, he inputs. The rest of the teens looked at Evie and Gil, her face contorts into a small frown,” C’mon guys I’ll go first. Harry, I like your accent.”, Evie compliments looking at Harry. Harry made a slight smirk,” Bold. I like your hair.”, he compliments back,” Is she always like this?”, Uma asks looking at Mal.

“ Yep.”

Time passed as the seven teens slowly opened up to each other about their dreams, secrets, and goals,” This wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”, Uma admitted as the group of teens walked together in the hallway laughing together. It felt like time just passed until they made it to the Cauldron library. They walk downstairs and see Eilonwy surrounded by books, her eyebrows furrowed, " Where are those darn files? Gurgi!", she mutters before later calling her companion, Gurgi looked up from eating his apple, " Gurgi is listening.", he says going to Eilonwy, " Can you get me my index?", she politely requested. Gurgi nodded as he went off to search for the index. Carlos took a quick step back trying not to stumble as the books flew from shelf to shelf. Eilonwy sighed before turning around, noticing the group of confused teens,” Ah sorry for the mess!“, she says before grabbing the index from Gurgi’s hand. She kept flipping pages in the index,” Ah! Here it is.”, she muttered before walking up the few stairs going into the next few shelves. The teens looked at each other in confusion as they just sat and hung around the library. Mal looked at Uma as she lazily did green swirls, “ Hey octopus what’s on your mind? You look like a fish out of water.”, she noticed. The others did a collective groan except for Gil who was laughing at Mal’s puns. Mal looked at everyone shocked,” What?”, she asked, her tone confused, Uma looked at the almost seemingly endless amount of books when she looked up, “The King is out trying to control us.”, she says before looking at Mal. Mal did a small nod” Yep.”, she replied. Belle and Ben walked down the stone stairwell with papers in their hands. They looked up watching Ben quickly close the door as Belle set the documents down on the table, “ I found it.”, Eilonwy stated as she carried down a huge box covered in dust as it was slammed down as everyone coughed from the dust. 

“ What is all of this? Also, what is going on?”, Uma asks.

“Trial documents, documentation of The Isle of the Lost, and some banned articles.”, Eilonwy replied, opening the box. Ben awkwardly waved at the villain kids before they awkwardly waved back. Belle gently gathered all the teens as she sat next to Eilonwy, “ So I finally found the trial records, banned articles, and what seems to be Isle of the Lost records but I’m not sure some of the documents inks are kind of smudged. Could be smuggled letters since they are all in envelopes.”, she detailed, “ But you can roam in it and see what you all can find. I'll be upstairs somewhere in here if you need anything.”, before leaving the table as Gurgi followed her around upstairs. The group looked through the box. It was only a week and this box already made them overwhelmed. Belle looked at the few items that were sent from the Isle, “ This makes me sick…”, she stated quietly, Uma looked at Ben, it almost feels somewhat odd to be in a similar room as him as for the rest of the villain kids it felt like it was some sort of fever dream with all of them sharing the same room, Belle stood up leaving the table to go search for Eilonwy. The eight teens all sat in silence, “So Ben what do you think you’re dad is planning?”, Mal asked, “ It seems that he wants control of most of Auradon.”, Ben admits. The villain kids looked up at Ben raising their brows, “ Ben. Your dad. The image of goodness and all things that are good wants to control Auradon?”,Jay asked before the villain kids all burst out in laughter, “ Take over Auradon? Okay, that is rich! A good guy becoming a villain like the rest of us?! I’m weak!”, Uma said in between the amount of boisterous laughter. Ben awkwardly laughed along, “ I guess so it does sound somewhat ridiculous..”, he replied. They all slowly quieted down, taking a breath from laughing so hard,” This is golden honestly.”, Mal said,” Besides. The king shouldn’t make his plans so easy to foil.”, Belle came back down with another box,” We might be here for a long time.”, she announced before opening the box, “ What are these?”, Evie asks before gently touching the leather-bound books seeing her mother's name imprinted on the inside. 

Queen Grimhilde

The ink was faded but it was still strong enough for her to read. The other villain kids searched for their parent's journals. 

" These seem to belong to your parents… and what seems to be few others…", Belle detailed pulling out a few more books gently dusting them off opening one seemingly vivid 

Adam

Belle's eyes widened," Adam….", Ben stood up, " Dad?”, Everyone instantly gathered around as they looked at each other, “ This will have all our answers..”, Belle murmured, “ As so will the rest of you….”, she says looking up to the teens. She felt her old young self again. A newfound flame. 

Flickering.


	26. Aftermath

“ Daisy…”, Evie said as she sewed Daisy’s Coronation gown, Daisy hummed as she laid on her stomach sketching, “ How is it like having Snow White as a mom?”, she asked. Daisy took a thoughtful pause and nodded, “ Um, it's pretty fun having her around. But she's gone most of the time or too tired.”, she states casually, “Daisy….”, Evie said quietly, looking at her. Daisy did a slight chortle,” To be honest, it's not a big deal it’s just a normal thing in Auradon cause you know politics and stuff. I expected it...”, she replies. Evie hummed as she placed the dress on the mannequin,” Did you ever want to run a kingdom in the first place?”, she inquired.

“Sometimes, I wanted to be a teacher at first honestly and help people... I used to get made fun of about it but now I might be able to run a peaceful kingdom as my family did beforehand. Besides, kindness and resilience is a powerful tool.”, Daisy says, “If my home doesn’t have as much of King Adam’s influences leftover that is.”, Daisy joked, Evie slightly frowned before sighing and sitting next to her,” Well. You are going to be a beautiful queen.”, she says as she grabs her hand, “ Thanks Auntie…”, Daisy says before hearing her phone vibrate, she checks her phone, “ Oh-Jay texted me...looks like I have to go! Bye!”, Daisy says before leaving the dorm. Evie closed the door as she walked to her dresser and pulled out the drawer, “ Well mommy... let's see what you wrote..”, she muttered to herself opening her mother’s journal, “ Day 1..”

Uma and Ben walked intense silence, " We've been quiet for the past few days huh?", he asks. Uma did a breathy laugh, " Yea.", she replied as she quietly played with her glove, “ Did you find anything in your mom’s journal?", Ben asked, placing his hands in his jean jacket pocket. The pair slowly stopped walking, “ Turns out I have an aunt that I didn’t know even existed for one. Turns out your kingly father was behind a lot of the strings of the Isle of the Lost than we thought. Or so conspired by an old woman who was in a cage for a long time.”, she started looking at Ben, “ From what I’m seeing so far, it seems that daddy dearest is just transferring his dirty laundry onto you Beasty..”, she explains placing her hand on her hip. Ben's face contorted into frustration, “ Don’t remind me. He lied about how long you all were supposed to be on the Isle.”, he says. Uma furrowed her brows, “ He what?”, she says her voice lacing with anger, “ What do you mean lied?”, she interrogated, “ In one of his papers, he told the judges that they were supposed to be banished on the Isle for a minimal amount of time then sent back here for rehabilitation. He already knows they are getting restless. And now it’s my fault…”, he vented. Uma furrowed her brows before she grabbed his hand, “ U-Uma where are we going?”, he asks, “ We are going to stop talking about this and take a break. No king talks. No Coronation. Just you and me Ben.”, she stated as the pair walked to the Enchanted Lake. 

The lake sat in its former ancient glory. The vibrant jade color was reflected from the sun. 

“Well? Jump in!”, Uma urged as she took off her shoes as she started to swim into the water letting the cool water absorb into her skin. If the Isle was her first home then the water would be her second. She let herself float amongst the cool jade water. Ben looked at Uma from afar, “ Beautiful…”, he said to himself. He smiled to himself watching Uma swim in the water, she was mesmerizing. He took off his shoes and joined her in the water the two floated next to each other staring at the vast blue sky freckled with white clouds, “ You know being here kind of made me feel young again.”, Ben says, Uma looked at him, “ Really was I hanging out with an old man the whole time?”, she joked as Ben splashed her with water. Uma splashed him back as they busted out in a full splash fight as laughter erupted in the formerly silent space. The two slowly went to a stop as they got into a close embrace. Their eyes looking intensely with one another they slowly went closer to each other's lips.

Click. Click.

The two quickly separated apart before looking up, “ You heard a camera too right?”, Uma asked quickly getting out of the embrace, Ben nodded before they quickly crawled out the lake grabbing their shoes to search out for the sound, “ Shit.. we lost them…”, Uma muttered looking around the woods, Ben looked around the woods, “ They can’t get too far these woods are hard to navigate through.”, Ben said, “ We’ll find him and notify the others let's just get out of here..”, Ben states Uma looked at him with hesitance before following behind him while looking back at the woods.

The figure stood still waiting for the two to leave.

The figure walked in slamming all the photos and information in front of King Adam. He raised his eyebrow before grabbing the files, “ You know...you could’ve handed it to me a lot nicer handing me my files..”, Adam says looking at the files, “ I knew they were going to find out sooner or later. But my son falling in love with those villain kids was a bit unexpected.”, the figure scoffed as the guard placed back the iron chains. They hissed in pain as they were being escorted out. Adam raised his eyebrow in intrigue. This was more unexpected than he thought. Of course, he was a kind man, and he has changed for the better. He only wants what's best for his people. Even if it compromises his son’s happiness. He looked at the photo on his desk staring at his formerly young son. 

‘ Shit.’, Adam thought to himself.


	27. Rehearsal

"Alright children now walk up to the stage", Fairy Godmother guided as all the ten teens walked up the steps lining up, " Daisy you're a little off darling scoot in a little closer.', Fairy Godmother corrected as Daisy quickly scooted closer to Chad.

" Now I grab my wand.", Fairy Godmother announced.

"Audrey, Ariana I hope your conversation pertains to Coronation.", Fairy Godmother said as she walks up the steps, "Sorry Fairy Godmother.", they both apologized. Fairy Godmother nodded as she "officiated" the children, " Now stand and face the audience and the camera", she commanded gently, " And smile.", she smiled at the children, " Jane!", she called. Jane scurried to her mom, as she kneeled to be "officiated", she quickly got on her feet as she bobbed a curtsy as her mom handed her wand to her. Fairy Godmother smiled before she gently grabbed the wand out of her daughter's hand, " Good job everyone! Aziz, Naveah, Ruby, and Daisy please make sure your smiles look big and you all look tense during the smiling part. Alright? Come along.", she says as the teens filed out the room following her behind. The mix of gossip and conversation flooded the crowning room as they looked at the crowns, " Children gather, gather!", Fairy Godmother summoned as the teens walked towards the crowns, " As many of you know, the Auradon crowning ceremony is an important time for you all..", she started lecturing. Some groans erupted in the group of teens hearing the speech that felt like they heard over a thousand times. Daisy quietly sneaked towards Ben, "Hey...did you tell your dad that the VKs can come to Coronation?", she asked her voice hushed, Ben nodded, " By the way, I have a question.", he whispered looking at her, " Daisy, Are you dating Jay? I heard a rumor that you guys are together.", Daisy did an awkward smile, " I'm just getting interrogated today, aren't I? Just straight to the point. No how are you. ", she says teasingly, "But me dating Jay is like the low key. I make sure no one can tell because he will spread rumors that I'm soft.", she replies. Ben looked at Daisy," You're not really scary Daisy.", Ben replies as Fairy Godmother still went on and on, Daisy pouted.

"Rude."

"Ugh finally! Few more days before Coronation!", Audrey enthused while she absents mindedly played with her hair, " I'm so happy that daddy has forgiven me for the whole engagement fiasco!", Daisy nodded as she poured her cup of tea, " Anyways….Daisy.", Naveah says looking at her, Daisy looked up as she placed cream in her tea, " Yea?", she responded, stirring her cup, "Word around the bayou that you're dating a VK...is that true?", Naveah asked," Who told you that?", Daisy asks as she sips her tea, " Hopefully it's only a fling thing...", Ariana said sipping her tea, " I mean, to be honest VKs or anyone from the Isle aren't dating material..", Ruby rolled her eyes, before looking at Ariana, " No offense Ruby..", Ariana said, " Anyways Ariana how's Melody doing?", Daisy asks shifting the atmosphere, " She's fine you know Mermaids and Land Folk Unification foundation stuff…", Ariana replied. Daisy watched as all the girls talked about Coronation as she kept spacing out, until she heard a snapping sound, " Wha-huh?", Daisy snapped out of it, " Oh I'm wearing a small business dress…", she replies to Lonnie, " I swear she can space out for 20 minutes and still respond to what I asked.", Lonnie said in amazement, Daisy looked around," It's nice, fancy, and all, so I don't mind it.", Daisy said, eating her tea sandwich.

Ben watched as the boys spoke amongst each other rambunctiously, he wanted to join in but his mind was full of endless thoughts and questions, Who was behind the camera? Why does his father want to control so much of Auradon? Makes it worse that his mom won't let him read his journal. He sat drinking his tea lost in thought, " What's on your mind, Benjamin?", Aziz asked, looking at his close friend, " Nothing much, just crowning things…", Ben replied. Aziz nodded his head, " Yea I get you...it's crazy! One day you're having fun in middle school and then- BAM! You're crowned sultan of Agrabah the next day. ", he said, Ben laughed," You're right. It's been pretty fast..", Ben agreed.

Ben sat in the office of his dad, the silence was eating him, " Dad?", he asks, Adam raises his eyebrow, " Yes, son?", he responded, pouring two cups of tea, " Am I in trouble?", Ben asks nervously, feeling his throat become sore and scratchy, " Of course not, you would never disobey me.", Adam responded, " Besides I think I haven't talked to you enough…", he handed his son a cup of tea. Ben quietly thanks his dad before sipping his cup of tea, " How was rehearsal? ", Adam asked sitting in his leather swivel chair, " It was fine..", Ben responded, " Longer than we expected…", he laughed awkwardly, Adam did a small chuckle, " Yea Fairy Godmother and her speeches can get quite long. ", he responded. The room went back to the tense silence. A soft knock on the door stopped the silence, " Well like we have to cut this short. Goodnight son.", Adam said as Ben simply nodded and quickly left his office, Cogsworth watched Ben leave before walking into Adam's office closing the door, " Your majesty, they have arrived.", he notified before Adam nodded, " Let them in the back door. I'll meet them there.", he commanded. Cogsworth looked at Adam solemnly, " Adam...don't you think you're being too extreme?", he asked nervously, Adam shook his head, " Nothing is extreme if the greater good is involved.", he responded, fixing his appearance.

"I'm glad you arrived."

The figure scowled, " Save it.", the guards violently shoved the figure as they growled back at them, " Ah. Guards are gentle I don't like damaged goods.", he said looking at the guard before looking back at them, " I have a deed I need you to do for me.", he said, the figure rolled their eyes, " You said after what I did, that I get to see my daughter.", the figure said, their voice rough and raspy, Adam clicked his tongue, " If she'll ever remember you that is. Be grateful I'm letting live. Besides, you can't find your way to her without my help. You're useless here.", he said.

"Back to my offer."

Daisy awkwardly stood at the doorway of her father's office, " Papa…", she said before Florian looked up from his paperwork, " Ah hello dearest, come have a seat.", he offered as he went back to his work, " Pour yourself a cup little one.", Daisy smiled before pouring a cup of tea, " What has you up to these late hours... You need a lot of rest for Coronation on Sunday.", he said as he sipped his tea, " I know I'm just..nervous papa.", Daisy admitted, " Like the feeling when you are on a boat and Ursula is like violently shaking the boat. Kind of nervous.", she sipped her tea. Florian chuckled, " I get that feeling. I remember when your mama was crowned. She was so nervous she thought that the room was moving!", he reassured. Daisy pursed her lips, " It's just I feel like something bad is going to happen. Maybe it's small. Or I'm overreacting. Honestly, I can hear big sis make fun of me tripping over my dress. ", she said, Florian tried to stifle his laughter, " Papa! I'm serious! Auntie E made it long so there is potential that I could trip and fall. But it's so pretty.", Florian nodded, " Yes my little apple blossom beauty is pain.", he teased as he signed off papers, " By the way Papa...do you ever wonder where my biological parents are?", Daisy asks playing with her cup, Florian took a thoughtful pause," Sometimes… but I try not to worry about it. No matter what happens though you're still going to be my little Daisy.", he says sweetly, " Now go rest up but before that can you make sure your little brother is asleep and isn't playing on his game system again."

Daisy smiles and nods, " I will.", she replied before leaving as she quietly closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos guys :v:


	28. Fear.

Belle looked at her husband's journal, " Well… it's just you and me.", she mumbled, " Day one, I have finally secured with Fairy Godmother arrangement of the Isle of the Lost creation, of course, this isn't something Belle expected as a Honeymoon gift but I mean who can blame her?", she rolled her eyes, " You think?", she muttered, seating herself comfortably on her cushion, " Either way it's safer for all of us. The only thing that I have to do is take the vile villains from their cells and place them one by one.", she continues reading. Belle's brows furrowed more and more with each page, "This is the end. As I wanted it to be. Villains are punished. Heroes live in the heaps of their glory and success. A happy ending for all of us. Nothing can change it.", she read out before closing the book and setting it down, " That no good corrupt!", she muttered to herself before hearing her door open, "Your majesty…", Cogsworth starts, " Adam wants to speak with you and Ben about his carriage arrangement.", Belle nodded, " Tell Adam I will be down there soon. And close your door on your way out.", she states. Cogsworth nodded as he closed the door behind him. Belle looked at the journal and the fireplace. She slowly walked up to it and stood over it with the journal, she loomed over the fireplace holding the journal in her hands. Her hands started to shake. She took a deep breath before walking away from the fireplace and quickly placed the journal in her bedside dresser.

" Ah! Belle mon amour! Come sit.", Adam greeted, Belle smiled as she sat at the table staring at her husband, " Coronation is this Sunday are you nervous Ben?", Belle asks looking at her son, Ben shook his head, " Not very much…", he says, Adam smiled and nodded, " That's good.", he replies. The family sat in silence until a door opened and Lumiere came in with papers full of carriage designs, " These were all sent by Madame de la Grande Bouche.", he reports before closing the door letting the family sit in peace. Belle and Ben sighed before looking at all the designs.

" Well, time to get unfolding." , Adam says.

A few Adam looked at one of the carriage designs, " So Ben...does any of these catch your fancy?", he asks, his voice seemingly focused on the designs. Belle gently nudged his arm, " Adam. Give him time.", she scolded, Ben laughed and shook his head, " No...it's fine. It's just uh-", Ben said as he scratched his nose, "There are so many.", he lied as he looked at the documents, Adam raised his eyebrow, " Is that so?", he asks as he looks at the next design. Belle looked at both of them, as she shifted her seat, " Adam. How do you feel about this one?", she asks a bit too eagerly, Adam raised his eyebrow before looking at the design and nodding his head in approval, " That is perfect. I'll send this to Lumiere. ", Adam notified before grabbing the design and leaving the room, Belle and Ben took a sigh of relief, " Did you read dad's journal?", Ben asks quietly, " Of course. And I'm not surprised he lied to me either. I'll sneak his journal to you before dinner.", Belle replied quietly and quickly as she cleaned up all the papers. Ben simply cleared his throat and left for his room. He closed his door and stared at the ceiling. Is he prepared for it? He never expected him to be king this early. Nor did anyone else. Ben shook his head, " No...no.. don't be selfish Ben.", he muttered to himself. Ben got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He simply sat in front of the mirror and stared at himself, " I should be better than this. I should be a king. Should I just back out?", he said. Belle gently knocked on her son's door," Ma petite? ", she gently said on the door, " Puis-je entrer ?", Ben opens the door and lets his mom in as she holds her husband's journal, " Ben...if you don't want to read it. It's fine.", Belle reassures, " No. I'm becoming king I have to read it whether I want to or not.", Ben states Belle placed the journal on his room dresser," Let me know if you need anything.", she reassured, leaving her son's room closing the door behind her.

Ben sighed, " Well I guess I have to start reading.", he mumbled.

Ben sat in his carriage looking at all his people. All their faces eerily having the same smiles. Ben shuddered before looking back and seeing his parents smile and grin at him. Especially his father who was smiling bigger than he's used to. His face started to contort to discomfort until he saw a familiar dark-skinned hand on his, " Uma?", he asked looking up at her. She looked different. Far from what he was used to. She just looked so assimilated. Her teal braids are gone, her hair was simply black and pressed into a sleek low bun with a small tiara on her head. Her makeup lacked any bold colors and individuality; it was only what was trendy in Auradon. Her eyes lost any of the fiery passion he was familiar with. Uma smiled," Of course it's me silly! Who else would it be?", she reassured, her smile eerie and stiff almost like the billboards his dad commissions for the Isle.

" Ben I'm so proud of you! I was wrong about this program. Villains kids can like us. Look at how they all turned out!", Adam praised. Ben furrowed his brows, " What?", he asked disoriented as he looked back at Uma," After what I learned. Auradon is the only good place. Look at how happy we are.", Uma said her voice overly cheerful as she pointed at the others. They looked so drastically different, all plain Auradonian. No Isle present at all. They all smiled and waved at Ben. Ben was taken back. He didn't even know it was everyone from the Isle. All the things that made them different were gone. Ben's eyebrows furrowed. Uma gently guided his face towards hers, " Isn't this what we wanted?", she asks, Ben silently stared at her," Look at how happy your family is.", she said as Ben looked at his mom and dad. He hadn't seen that smile on his father's face since he was little and he won his first fencing tournament. Ben shook his head, " This isn't what I wanted.", he says before Uma raised her eyebrows, " Ben? What do you mean? We became what you wanted. We finally found our place in Auradon. I found my place next to you as your queen.", she stated her voice chuckling with each word. Ben's vision suddenly turned black.

He was suddenly all alone in the crowning ceremony, all his friends on the side congratulating him rather than standing by him. Ben was stuck on the throne. He couldn't move. All he could see was everyone he knew. His people. His friends. Clapping for him. Fairy Godmother placed the crown on his head.

" I now pronounce you king of Auradon.", she announced to the crowd. Ben looked around. Where were the villain kids? He signaled Fairy Godmother towards him," Where are the VKs?", he asked looking in the crowd. Fairy Godmother looks at him confused, " Don't you remember? They were sent back to the Isle? They aren't coming back here again.", she replied. Ben felt the crown burned on his head, closing his eyes to distract him from the pain until it suddenly disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw only five stand around him, " You betrayed us.", Evie said her voice full of hurt, " We could've trusted you.", Uma stared at him coldly, not sparing any words to him. Ben's eyes widened," What happened to Mal and Carlos?", he asked, looking around for them in the black void, " They died. Ben.", Uma said her voice felt like a huge weight on Ben's shoulders. Ben felt a thick warm liquid from his head. He looked at his hands. Blood. Everywhere surrounding him was blood. The sudden black void became his parents' throne room. As the blood was splattered on the rich blue and yellow tapestry of the room. The sounds of crying and wails from the other side of the door. He tried to close his eyes to stop the sounds but it was only getting louder and louder.

" YOU KILLED US BEN. YOU SHARE THE SINS OF YOUR FATHER. "

" CORRUPTION WILL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR VEINS!"

" REPENT!"

The yelling only got worse, until a sudden silence. A sound of laughter. The sound of his family. He opened his eyes and stood at Enchanted Lake. Belle pointed at the sky as he watched his ten-year-old self excitedly look at the sky, " Ben. When you become king. Think like a dove. You rule not just Auradon but the Isle as well. And when you forget the Isle. His mom turned at him as he saw his ten-year-old self stare in horror, " You would have blood all over you."

Ben woke up in a cold sweat, he looked around his room. Everything was the same. He saw his father's journal in his hands and quickly closed it and hid it in his room. He grabbed his phone and waited for the phone to ring.

" Ah, shit too bright…anyways hello?"

"Uma...can you stay on the phone with me for a bit."

Uma yawned as she rubbed her eyes, " Fine sure…what happened did a bug scare you or somethin'?", she asks tired but still having a hint of familiar playfulness he loved, "No it's just I had a nightmare…", he admits, " What happened?", Uma asked sympathetically. Ben sniffled in a vain attempt to hide himself crying, " It was just you guys not being yourselves, and then you all were sent back to the Isle. And then I was covered in blood then Mal and Carlos died…", he said as he was about to be racked with sobs, " I failed…", he sobbed out. Uma sat in silence, " Ben…", she said softly, " Ben..", Ben tried to wipe his ongoing stream of tears, " Ben are you still there?", she asked, " Yea… I'm sorry-just give me a minute.", he said, his voice quivering.

"Hey, take your time...Listen. No one is going to be perfect. Failing is scary. Listen I'm not the best girl for this but damn- you can do this. Listen we are going to make a solution okay? You. Me. Mal. Gil. Harry. Jay. Evie. And Carlos. All of us. You're not alone aight?", Uma reassured him, giving him a sense of affirmation. Ben nodded, " Thank you Uma…", he said, " No problem. I'll stay up. Honestly, my bed is comfy so I might pass out but I'll do my best.", she responded.

" Uma...what would happen if we never met?"

" Uh done what I always did. Be a captain."

Ben chuckled, " That's interesting…", he replied. The two slightly laughed as they sat in comfortable silence. It felt like no time had passed as they sat in silence as Ben stared at his ceiling, " Uma?", he quietly called. She was asleep. Ben smiled as he listened to her soft snoring through the phone, " Hopefully you might forget this when you wake up but, I-", Ben paused, " I care for you a lot. You will protect your people well.", he said as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are almost done guys :DDD


	29. Now what?

The seven teens sat around Uma's dorm, “ This whole thing is pointless.”, Harry said as he tossed his father’s journal on the table, “ Why are we even here if we aren't doing anything at the moment?”, some of them nodded in agreement, “ The queen gave us a task to help. Not solve it.”, Evie said sternly, “ There’s probably some things that we don’t understand. This is politics after all. We can only wait.”, Uma looked up from her nails, “ It’s weird because Ben had a nightmare last night.”, she said. Mal raised her eyebrow, “ What are you his mom?”, she teased as Uma pushed her arm, “ No. What I’m saying is that it's weird how someone in Auradon gets nightmares. Auradon has a nightmare free spell around here.”, she corrected. Gil looked up and shook his head, “ Nightmares consist of many factors. Auradon does have certain magic barriers around bad dreams but it only stops maybe like a scary movie or something. Depending on the nightmare it could be based on a previous bad experience or something.”, he says casually as he colored in a coloring book, “ Man this stuff is fun. I wish I had this on the Isle. It beats roughhousing sometimes.”, the room sat in disbelief all looking at each other before looking back at Gil, Carlos nodded, “ Most nightmares that do occur are based on trauma rather than based on nothing. Dreams are just collages of memories.”, he agreed, finishing his Rubix cube. The room took a long pause, “ So how all of this adds up together? We already have limited time.”, Mal asked. The room fell into silence, she had a valid point. All they did was just find out minimal pieces of information and go back in time. At most the information they did have could be taken out of context.

" We are going back." 

The seven looked at Uma with hesitation, " Uma are you sure we are prepared for this?", Evie asked. Uma nodded her head, " We faced many things. We might as well.", she stated firmly as everyone else nodded in an odd agreement. Uma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everyone copied her. 

" Show me the truth I crave to seek.", they all chanted. 

The seven teens got up looking around. Home? Why were they back home? It was so barren. 

“ Hello?”, Mal called out, as the group all walked down the alleyway. Nothing. They became tense. If it’s quiet it never equals good. They all circled in before they heard a sudden crash. They all looked ready to fight until they saw a stray cat walking around. They all took a sigh of relief until they saw a shadow creep along the wall. 

“Disperse!”, Mal whispered before everyone took a hiding place, they all held a weapon waiting to attack. Evie looked ahead, King Adam? What is he doing here on the Isle of the Lost? She turned around and made a noise for everyone to look at her, “ Guys drop the weapons. It’s the king. Whatever happens, don’t lose him.”, she signed as everyone nodded and set their weapons down.

“ Your highness I don’t understand why we are doing this…”, his assistant asks quickly following him which results in slight fumbles when he walks, "If you were under attack and people force you to accept mistreatment after what you helped them with wouldn’t it rub you the wrong way? ", Adam asks as he pauses and stares at him, " A little bit, they already suffered enough, your highness. ", the assistant said defensively but still presenting cowardice towards Adam. Adam didn’t respond before they reached the door, he knocked on the door the first time. No answer. The two waited until they heard a door creak open. The seven teens furrowed their brows. Uma signaled everyone to find a window to look in. Uma looked from the front window, ‘Why is he going into this apartment? It hasn’t been used in years.’, Uma thought to herself as she waited out.

Adam looked at the figure, “ Long time no see, old friend.”, he says curtly. The figure glared at him before coughing, “ What do you want?”, they asked hostilely, “ Are you here to gloat again? “, Adam shook his head, “ I forgive you for all those years ago. After all, you lost in the end.”, he stated calmly. The figure scowled, “ If she saw what you're doing now she would’ve left your sorry-”, they said before being passed out and dragged by his assistant. Uma's eyes widened before her vision went black.

Jay looked around the jail cells lined up, “ Where...guys?”, he called out looking around, he shuddered, “ This reminds me too much of Dragon Hall..creepy.”, he whispered to himself before walking down the hall. He heard a sudden wail. was that a baby? He walked further down the hall and saw a figure holding a baby in their arms, Jay raised his eyebrows, he walked closer to the figure. The figure somehow kept going further and further away until his vision became black.

Evie looked around, “ Guys?”, she called out, “ Hello?”, she kept walking in the woods. She heard a couple of voices in the distance. She quickly hid behind a tree.

“ You heard a camera too, right?” 

Uma? 

She heard more rustling in the back and saw a familiar honey brown hair peaked out. Was that Ben?

Evie looked around until she saw a figure speed straight passed her almost disappearing like the wind. Who was that? She quickly ran after them but then they became gone? Evie looked around the woods where could they have possibly gone? She walked further until she saw them again. She was about to approach but she took a step back. It wasn’t time yet.

“ Do you have everything?”

The figure sighed, “ I have information on all the surrounding kingdoms in Auradon and Ben.”, the figure replied. Evie cringed, that person needs serious hydration for that voice. 

“ Thank you we will pick you up in your designated location.”

“ Is my- You son of a bitch,”, the figure muttered before looking in their cloak pockets, they paused where was it? They violently searched their cloak until they stopped and took out a crumpled piece of paper. Evie's eyebrows faulted,” Hey-”, she said before her vision became black.

Gil looked around, why was he at his mom's bar? He looked around watching everyone gather around and send praises to his father as if it was almost back when his dad only had more super big muscles. Well, he still has muscles but he is getting old. He weaved himself through the crowd with great amusement until he saw a figure sitting at the bar table. He walked over and sat next to the weird figure, he was about to say something until his mom showed up and handed the figure a drink, “ How are you hanging in there?”, she asked, leaning over the counter. The figure sipped the drink,” Not well...at this point, I think she’s just gone..”, they said. Gil furrowed his brows. Who are they looking for?

“ Mom, who are they looking for?”, Gil asks. His mom ignored him. That’s weird. His mom would never ignore him. The figure pulled out a crumpled paper, “ I think she might be 12 now…”, they muttered. Gil's face began to falter, “ What happened?”, he asks before his vision becomes black.

The seven teens woke up and started to gasp for air. Who was that?

“ Did anyone see a figure?”, they all asked in sync. Uma took a deep breath, “ Okay we will all share what we have seen.”, she states, “ Who wants to go first?”, she asks. They sat in silence, "Fine I'll go first.", Mal said, " I saw a figure communicating with mother, but I don't know who they are though.", she admits.

"Weird, I saw a figure but they were in a cell with a baby.", Jay stated. 

"They know my mom.", Gil adds in. 

Evie kept silent as everyone discussed the figure, ' Why was Uma in the Enchanted Woods area?', she thought as she shuffled in her seat awkwardly, " Evie you been pretty silent", Mal whispered. Evie shook her head, " It's nothing M…", she replied. 

A few hours went by before they went back to their dorms and rested up for the night. Evie sat on her bed looking at the ceiling. 

Why was Uma there and what do she and the figure have in common?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its like spam with me releasing all the chapters today :'D


	30. Dinner Party

" May we have the flowers over there? ", Belle requests as the servants quickly carry the flower display. Belle sighed, " Hopefully nothing happens today.", mutters to herself as she checked off the flowers on her checklist. She left the dining hall as she walked into the venue hallway. 

" Your highness!"

Belle turns around and sees Lumiere and two other servants holding different brands of wine. Belle looked at the two bottles presented to her, " I suggest both. I know some like their wine drier.", she suggested before walking off to see her son. Ben looked out the window, " Enjoying the few?", Belle asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh um yeah. Also, we have to go to a taste test for the entrees." , Ben said as he quickly turned around. Belle furrowed her eyebrows as the two walked to the kitchen, " What's on your mind Ben?", she asks, holding her clipboard, " It's just my Coronation speech. ", he replied somewhat distractedly. Belle placed her hand on her son's shoulder, " You know what. Go on and take a walk. I'll do the taste testing.", she states. Ben brows furrowed, " Are you sure? I don't mind-", he rambled. Belle nodded her head and urged him out of the kitchen. Ben sighed and walked out to the kitchen and walked out of the venue taking in the beauty of the area. He sat on the bench and stared at the beautiful woods, " Do you always come here young man?", a raspy elderly voice rang out, Ben looked up to see an elderly woman, " Oh no, It's my first time here.", he replied, getting up as he helps the old woman to the seat, " Oh you're too kind. ", the woman complimented as she sat down holding her cane out in front of her. The two sat in silence. Ben looked at the woman before noticing the burn marks on her dark wrist that peaked out her shawl, " Um...do you live here?", he asks, the old woman shook her head, "No my boy...however...do be careful with appearances. There's always more than what is met from the naked eye.", she warned. Ben laughed while looking away,” Tell me about it..”, he said before looking back at the woman. 

She was gone?

Ben looked around before shaking his head and going back inside,” Ah your majesty your back! We must have your opinion on..”, the servants started before Ben drowned their voices out. Why did that old woman tell him that? More or less who is that?

The night fell quickly. Evie quickly fixed her makeup and her hair, “ How do I look?”, she asks, Mal looked at her thoughtfully,” Lovely.”, she replied. Uma groaned, “ Why is it so bright?”, she mutters, Gil shrugs, “ I think it nice”, he replies looking at the beautiful golden venue. The room was filled to the brim with heroes and royalty with their kids. Daisy looks around the venue while holding a punch in her hand, “ So Ben. What’s our plan?”, she asks, “ I don’t want anyone getting hurt or doing the hurting.”, she says taking a sip from her drink. Ben shook his head,” Nothing might happen. Let’s just try to stay somewhat nearby.”, he replies. Daisy did a small smile and patted her friend’s back,” Okay.”, she says reassuringly before walking off to the villain kids.

“ Well, well, well! Daisy, you look stunning!”, Evie complimented before giving her a hug giving her cheek kisses, Daisy giggled, “ No you all look fantastic, hopefully, it’ll become short. “, Daisy replies. Harry raised his brow, “ Well, well what do we have here?”, he asks flirtatiously, getting close to Daisy looking at her up and down, “ A little princess ey?”, Jay glared and gently pushed Harry back, “ She’s taken.”, he stated bluntly. Daisy awkwardly laughed at Harry.

“Sage is harassing me again.”, a little boy said quietly as he hides behind Daisy. Daisy chuckled., “ Sorry.. this is my little brother Flynn”, she introduced, “ Flynn this is your aunt Evie and her friends.”, Flynn peeped from behind her and awkwardly waved at them. Evie squatted down, “ Hello Flynn.”, She greeted before she got back up. Ben maneuvered his way from the crowd to the entrance with Daisy, “ Sorry about that, would you guys want anything?”, Ben asks, looking at all of them. They shook their heads. Happy walked up to Daisy, “ Oh a good thing I found you two! Your mother is looking for the two of you!”, he said before he guided them to Snow White. Ben slightly chuckled, “ Well let me know if any of you all need anything.”, he notified before walking off. Harry looked at Evie, “ So she’s taken?”, Evie nodded, “ Definitely.”, she replied. Uma looked at Harry, “ We have to worry about all these heroes anyways, try to stay low.”, she commanded.

Daisy looked through the hallways,” Flynn?”, she quietly called out, “Flynn?”, she paused.

“ Do you have what I need?”, Adam asks, the figure nodded.

Who is that? Daisy quickly hid behind a pillar and leaned in closer. The figure gave Adam a thumb drive.

“Just take the damn thing.”

The figure was dragged out by the guards as Adam placed the thumb drive in his jacket and fixed his suit as he walked back to the main venue hall. Daisy quickly hid further behind the pillar and furrowed her brow, ‘What is that all about?’, she thought before quickly walking back to the party and bumping into Jay, " Sorry!", she apologized before looking around. Jay gently grasped her hand," Babe, what are you looking for? What’s wrong?", he asks, Daisy jumped before taking a sigh of relief seeing Jay, " I’m just looking for Flynn...", she replied looking back in the crowd.

"Oh, Evie and I found him a couple of minutes ago, he was sitting over here.", Jay replied.

Daisy furrowed her brows, " That rascal.", she replied, she looked down, "Daisy what’s wrong?", Jay asked worriedly, "Oh sorry I got distracted by something", she replied quickly as she frowns. Jay wrapped his arm around her, " It's nice that we can spend time like this.", he admits while looking at the people socializing in the hallway. Daisy nodded, " Yea...we never get to hang out cause we were so busy…", she admits. Jay leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, Daisy did a small smile and leaned into him. Jay smiled, “ Better?”, he asks, Daisy nods before checking her phone, “ Oh my sister is looking for me. Hurry and find the others. Dinner is starting soon.”, she notified as she gave Jay a quick hug and left.

The dinner felt like it was going on for ages. Mal sat in the chair in discomfort, " When are we going to eat?", she whispered to Evie, " Soon.", Evie whispered in response. The sound of music started to play as everyone stood up. 

" Introducing King Ben and his Court.", Lumiere announced through the microphone. The doors opened as Ben walked in as the others followed behind him. Uma looked at Ben from the balcony, she felt like her breath was almost taken away. He looked so calm. The Ben that Uma always saw. She flashed a small smile as she clapped. Evie looked at Uma and Ben and thought of her flashback. Was Uma with Ben in her flashback? She shook her head and looked back down at the group. The royal court finally walked into the room and sat down. Lumiere settled down the crowd signaling for the rest of the room to take their seats. King Adam stood up on the podium as everyone clapped and cheered. Uma sneered and stared at him. 

“Sadistic bastard.’, she muttered to herself.

" Good evening everyone. I know we all are so busy preparing all these kiddos with their Coronation and taking a load out of our wallets."

The people laughed at the king’s joke.

" But I am glad to officiate our Coronation dinner as I hope there will be many more to come.", Adam announced as he raised his glass as the whole room followed suit. The food was served and the room started to fill to the brim with chatter. Daisy looked at Ben, " You look pale, what's wrong?", she asked quietly, Ben furrowed his brows, "I’m fine just a little nervous eating in front of a huge crowd.", he replied as he ate his steak quietly. 

The dinner almost went by in a flash as everyone left to the next ballroom. The villain kids looked around. It was somewhat stiff, they watched as everyone either talking amongst themselves or dancing. They looked at each other and simply shrugged before joining in the festivities. Daisy smiled watching Jay enjoy himself, "So is that who that Jay person is?", Sage asked as she sipped her wine, Daisy furrowed her brows, "Yes and what so of it?", Daisy defended. Sage raised her brows, “I mean, I don't know what is wrong with you having some game. I’m glad I taught you well.”, she replied with a fake innocent tone. Daisy rolled her eyes. Sage gasps, “Well I never!”, she says dramatically before placing her hand on her forehead. Daisy laughs before seeing Jay come over, “ Hi Jay!”, she greeted. Jay waved, “ I hope you all don’t mind if I take Daisy out to dance?”, he asks, Flynn looked at Jay, “ I mind.”, he replied sarcastically. Snow White quietly scolded him, Daisy giggled as she took Jay’s hand, “ You know I’m right here.”, she replied as they went to the floor.

Uma stood around the pillars watching everyone enjoy themselves, she sighed. She never really enjoyed fancy parties nor been to one either. She folded her arms until Ben walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They sat in silence.

“Why aren’t you dancing princey?”, Uma asks playfully. 

" I’m not much of a dancer.", Ben replied.

“Random question, do you know who works with your dad?”, Uma asks Ben paused as he placed his hands in his pockets, “ I don’t know a lot of people work for my dad. But if I had to take a guess, maybe Lumiere, Cogsworth, and a few others. He doesn't have a lot of staff.”, he says, " Why?", Uma furrowed her brows, “ Just curious.", she responded. Ben simply nodded, “ Were you able to sleep?”, Uma asked. Ben pursed his lips, “ Somewhat…”, he replied. Uma gently held his hand.

“Good.”

Evie smiled as she held Mal's hand, " See fancy parties aren't so bad.", she reassured. Mal slightly grumbled," I guess I feel like mother is-", she says before Evie sighs," Mal. Love. Enjoy yourself.”, she commanded, placing her hand on Mal's shoulders while gently shaking her then grabbing her hand and took her to dance, " See it isn't so bad.", she cooed as Mal rolled her eyes swaying with Evie," I guess...but I feel lost since I don't have a purpose being here.. ", she says, Evie gently cupped her face, " You do. Your purpose is just living.", Evie says reassuringly. Mal smiled as Evie leaned down and kissed her. 

" Better?"

Mal smiled and nodded, “ Better.”, she replied.

The party went through the night until everyone started to file out as they left to go back home. The seven teens laughed as they walked back to their dorms, Uma waved off the others. A note was on her desk. Uma looked around her room before taking the note.

Be careful, someone is always watching. Watch your step, Uma.


	31. Discussions

Adam looked at the thumb drive in his hand and plugged it in his computer. 

"Interesting."

He scrolled through the files before closing them all and taking out the thumb drive. He pressed the call button on his phone," Cogsworth.", he called.

" Yes, your highness?"

" May you bring her in?"

" Yes, your highness." 

Adam took a quick swig of wine. The guards quickly brought in the figure, Adam waves his hand in dismissal for the guards as they let the figure go and stood back.

" It burns…" 

Adam handed the figure back the thumb drive, " Well, for you to not use your powers and set this place on fire. You might as well accept the pain.", he says coldly. The figure clenched their fist with the thumb drive.

" …I thought you changed."

Adam scowled, " I did. But you haven't. You robbed me of my life for 10 years Enchantress. As a result, you will repay me." , The Enchantress scowled, " How is this repayment? Just say revenge you damn-", she said angrily before the iron burned her skin. She hobbled on the floor as she tried to catch her breath, " You said after I did all your tasks you would let me see my daughter. Now do your part of the deal Adam.", she said as her voice strained from screeching in pain.

" You're being sent back after Coronation." 

The Enchantress furrowed her brows, " What are you saying? We had a deal!", she exclaimed. Adam looked down at her, " I am doing my end of the deal. ", he responds flatly. The Enchantress screamed ignoring the blistering pain on her dark skin, " YOU LIAR. I SHOULD'VE MADE YOU KEEP THAT CURSE FOREVER!", she shouted before a rag was placed over her mouth. Adam rubbed his temples," Take her away.", he commanded.

The Enchantress woke up back in her cell. She wasn't surprised anymore. She looked around the stone cell she picked up the drawing she had of her daughter, she started to sob -before placing the picture back into her green cloak. She wiped her tears as she quietly sang a lullaby. 

Little sweet child of mine

May the stars be your guide

If you be lost, remember that your mother is nearby

I will always keep you in mind.

The door creaked open, " Enchantress. The king wants to speak with you again as seen you have calmed down.", the guard said as they placed the iron cuffs back on her and carried her back into the office. 

" Are you willing to hear my task?"

She nodded.

" If I do this task. Please let my daughter be safe. I don't want any harm to her after all of this.", she says quietly. 

Belle sighed as she got out of bed and walked off to the kitchen. The thought of Coronation gave her discomfort. Why is it so soon? She sipped her coffee while sitting at the table. Ben came down and grabbed a bag of shredded cheese then sat at the table with his mom.

" I will never understand you kids just eating shredded cheese from the bag…"

Ben shrugged as he placed a pinch of cheese in his mouth, " I had a nightmare so I think I'll stay up a little more…", he says. Belle furrowed her brows, " Nightmares? That's weird...for how long?", she asks, " 4 days now…", Ben replied, " And every time I seemed to be soaked in blood. It’s always different areas though. I always end up surrounded though...”, he says, the two sat in silence. 

“Do you want to move Coronation?”

“No it’s fine I’m just going to get ready for bed.”, Ben replied as he placed the bag of cheese back in the fridge and went back to bed

Daisy looked around the field. A figure stood amongst the flowers, “ Hello?”, she called out. Y No answer. She walked into the field, it was so serene and quiet. It felt like her Uncle Doc's cottage. She kept walking until she saw a woman in a green cloak, " Miss?", she asked. The woman didn't respond. Daisy awkwardly took a seat next to the woman as the two sat in silence. The woman started to open her mouth and sang.

Little sweet child of mine

May the stars be your guide

If you be lost, remember that your mother is nearby

I will always keep you in mind.

Daisy furrowed her brows, 'That sounds familiar…', she thought to herself. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her arms, " Can you sing some more?", she asks looking at the woman. The woman looked back at her, " You look familiar.", she says quietly. 

" I do?"

The woman nodded, " You look very much like my daughter….", she says as she gently placed her hand on Daisy's face.


	32. Coronation

Daisy woke up and sighed. Sage stared at her out the door frame," Get ready we have breakfast with everyone else today...", she notified. Daisy stared at her sister, " Why are you standing there?", she asked as she got out of bed, " Because I love you.", Sage replied as she walked into her room. 

“Creep.”

“Ouch.”

Ben looked in the mirror as he fixed his suit, " This feels so stiff.", he mutters as he fixed his cufflinks. Belle walked in her son's room, " How is the suit fitting you?", she asks as she fixes his epaulet. Ben smiled, " It's a bit stiff but it's okay.", he says as he smiles. His mom grinned and left his bedroom, Ben looked back in the mirror. He saw a sudden flash of himself soaked in blood. He shuddered before quickly following his mom.

The breakfast went off without a hitch. Everything was set in order, from the silverware to the flower arrangement. Audrey sighed as she drank her tea, “ Coronation is going to start in a few hours...and I’m nervous. What if my makeup looks bad on camera?”, she asks. Lonnie giggled,” Don’t worry Audrey you’ll still look totes cute.”, she reassured. The girls nodded in agreement, “ Oh yeah totally! You’ll be fine Audrey.”, Daisy responds, “ Jane you’ve been pretty quiet. Are you nervous?”, Daisy asks quietly. Jane nodded, “ Mom said that it’s pretty big for me to inherit her wand. “, she says while laughing awkwardly, “ Well I think you’re going to do great.”, Daisy reassured. Jane smiled and nodded, “ How are your dreams going?”, she asks, Daisy shrugged, “ It’s more serene. “, she replied, “ Oh awesome that’s an improvement!”, Jane replied Daisy nodded, “ But it’s still unclear..”, she says.

“ Everyone your carriages have arrived!”, Lumiere announced. They all filed off to their carriages.

“Mal. Hold still this corset is refusing to work for me…”, Evie said as she tried to tie the corset. Mal looked in the mirror, “ Evie…”, she said, Evie hummed in response, “ Do you think I can change?”,Mal asks as she masked the insecurity in her voice, Evie wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s shoulders and rested her head, “ Of course. We are safe now. If we were to ever need to go back to Isle I will always be by your side.”, Evie said unwaveringly as she went back to finishing the corset. Mal smiled as she flaunted herself in the mirror.

Uma looked in the mirror and looked at her dress, " Triton forbid I won't look like a jellyfish…", she muttered to herself. As she walked out of her dorm, " You look wonderful!", Gil complimented, Harry, nodded in agreement. Uma smiled as she punched Harry's arm as the trio left to meet the others. 

One, two, three….

The crowds started to flood in the castle venue. The bustle of cheers and excitement filled the air. The seven teens watched as the carriages paraded through the crowd. They looked so expensive. It felt different watching it so close. Ben fidgeted in his seat as he tried to maintain a regal smile and waved off to the crowd.

Four, five, six….

The royal court filed in the room as the crowd watched from the outside and the trusted few that filed inside. The chattering continued before it fell into silence as the orchestra started playing. The royal court started to file in the room as if time started to stand still.

Seven, eight, nine….

A sudden scream rang out as flames burst from the castle. The crowd violently ran away as everyone screamed. Uma looked around the disaster, " BEN!", she called out as she coughed from the thick smoke. Harry tried to urge her out. Everyone tried to file out the room. The building started to collapse and fall into flames.


	33. Epilogue

Auradon was always a place that was full of secrets.   
It's just covered up and hidden well. It's how power works after all.

You never know who can destroy you from the inside out.

Someone is always watching, Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE ARE DONE- im going to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole book will be written better because I written this in whim and spite and will be posted later on a sooner date and new title ♡♡


End file.
